ORGULLO
by KalipsoBad
Summary: POST STAR.  HAN PASADO 5 AÑOS, DARIEN Y SERENA NO ESTAN JUNTOS, UNAS ESTRELLAS FUGACES REGRESAN A LA TIERRA, SERENA ENAMORADA DE UNA DE SUS SAILOR.  PUEDE SER UN S&S, S&D, S&H, LA VERDAD NO LO SE
1. 5 AÑOS DESPUES

Cap. 1: 5 años

En la tierra

POV Serena

La luz entraba por la ventana… anoche en nuestra "demostración de afecto" olvidamos cerrar las cortinas, la verdad es que nos olvidamos de todo.

Poco a poco me voy despertando, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que hay algo diferente esta mañana, al voltear a mi lado veo a esa persona junto a mí, es extraño, porque siempre se levanta antes que yo. Esa persona que ha estado a mi lado durante los últimos años.

Los últimos años. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, como cambian las cosas, la persona que estaba siempre junto a ti, demostrando todo su amor, se aleja de ti y el orgullo, el maldito orgullo se interpone y forja alianzas con la distancia

Flashback

-Darién, ¿Por qué?- Recuerdo que le suplicaba en el aeropuerto, si Darién se iba a estados unidos para estudiar medicina

-Tranquila princesa, te prometo que volveré, que te escribiré, solo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad. – Me decía mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba – te amo Serena

Fin del flash back

Después de sus palabras no le dije nada, mi orgullo herido me lo impidió.

Las primeras semanas llamaba cada viernes, después solo fueron correos cortos, de ahí le siguieron pequeños comentarios en el facebook (N/A: seeee soy una adicta), de los comentarios solo los toques ocasionales y después nada. Cada que lo encontraba conectado y lo saludaba me decía que estaba muy ocupado, me quedaba esperando a que se desocupara y cuando me daba cuenta ya se había desconectado. Comencé a llamarlo yo y siempre la misma historia "Serena cariño voy a entrar a clase luego te prometo que te llamo" "Perdón princesa pero estoy muy ocupado te prometo que te llamare" "Yo también te extraño pero estoy muy concentrado en mis estudios, te veo en las vacaciones"

Y así los meses pasaron, las vacaciones estaban cerca y una semana antes…

Flashback

-Hola Darién! –Estaba tan feliz de que me hubiera llamado – ¿Cuando llegas?

-Serena, mi vida, perdóname pero por mis buenas notas los maestros me propusieron entrar en un proyecto y tendré que quedarme en las vacaciones – Me dijo orgulloso, tal vez esperaba que lo felicitara

-Se suponía que vendrías a verme Darién, he esperado ansiosa por poder verte – Le dije molesta

-En verdad discúlpame, pero no podre viajar, a mí también me gustaría tanto verte – Intento disculparse

-Bueno… mmmm… ya que tú no puedes viajar, yo iré a verte! – De momento mi mundo se ilumino, esa era la solución perfecta

-No! – Su respuesta fue cortante – No tendré tiempo para ti, mejor dedícate a hacer tus cosas – Intento suavizarse pero era tarde, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Sabes Darién, creo que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo, en lo que terminas tu carrera – Fue mi orgullo quien hablo pero él no respondió nada- Si un tiempo es lo mejor, estos 5 años que estarás lejos, así cada uno podrá cumplir su sueño sin tener que preocuparnos por el otro

-Si es lo que quieres por mí no hay ningún problema. También creo que es lo mejor – Y corto la llamada.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día no supe nada de él, lo elimine del correo, facebook, borre números, todo para evitar la tentación de buscarlo, no me mostraría débil.

La persona junto a mí se estiro, al parecer no tardaría en despertar, contemple su rostro, ¿Qué era para mí?, ¿Amaba a esa persona?, ¿Ara mi apoyo en mi soledad?... La única persona que me apoyo después de lo de Darién, cuando yo pensaba que serian mis "amigas" quienes lo entenderían mejor. La vida resulta cruel, las personas que creías tus amigas, solo estaban junto a ti por deber, estaban conmigo porque eran mis guardianas.

Una vez más deseaba nunca haber sido quien soy, ese peso del cristal de plata, siempre causando problemas por mi culpa, ahora me mostraba que los lazos que creía inquebrantables se rompían con facilidad.

Mis amigas me dieron la espalda ese día.

Flashback

-Chicas tengo algo que decirles – Les dije mirando a todas a los ojos, todas estaba ahí, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?- Era la voz de mi fiel "amiga" Mina

-Ya no estoy con Darién – Les dije con determinación, y entonces paso

-¡¿Qué?- Fue el grito de Rei

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta de Amy

-Porque, decidimos que es lo mejor, solo nos estamos dando un tiempo, en lo que termina sus estudios – Les explique triste, no espera esa reacción de sorpresa y decepción en todas, todas menos ella

-¿Quién lo decidió? - Pregunto Artemis

-Yo- Le conteste desafiante

-¿Princesa que pasara con Tokio de cristal?- Pregunto Michiru

-¿Con la pequeña dama? – Interrogo Setsuna

-¿Y si Rini no nace? – A Hotaru se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-¿Serena estás segura de esto? – Pregunto Lita

-¿Y si Darién conoce a alguien más y se enamora de ella? – Me dijo Mina

-Ya he pensado en todo eso y…- En ese momento fue interrumpida por mi querida señora de los vientos

-Creo que si el príncipe hace eso significa que no ama realmente a la gatita, además ella ha dicho que solo se están dando un tiempo – Dijo Haruka mirando a todas con reproche

-Serena, ¿pensé que ustedes tenían un sueño en común? – Me dijo mi fiel gatita Luna de manera triste

-Tranquilas chicas solo debemos dejar que el tiempo pase – Dijo Artemis

-Y esperar que serena reflexione – Termino diciendo Rei

Fin del flashback

Después de ese día todas se distanciaron de mí, me miraban decepcionadas. Luna tenía razón se suponía que Darién y yo teníamos un sueño en común, gracias a eso pudimos derrotar a Neherenia, pero al parecer los sueños de ambos cambiaron. El de él era ser médico y el mío ser una persona normal.

Cuando todas terminamos la preparatoria nos separamos en verdad: mina estaba en Londres probando suerte como actriz, Rei estaba en Francia estudiando para ser cantante, lita se encontraba en Italia estudiando gastronomía, Luna y Artemis vivían con Hotaru y su padre, Setsuna había regresado a la puerta del tiempo, Michiru recorría el mundo dando conciertos y era quien estaba más lejos de mí, ya ni me dirigía la palabra después de… ese día

Flashback

-Gatita, prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti, ya he hablado con ella, pero no te preocupes no le he dicho que era por ti – Me decía mientras me besaba

-Haruka! – Ambas volteamos y vimos a una histérica Michiru – Así que por eso era princesa

-Michiru, no es lo que crees – Intente defenderme

-Estabas besando a Haruka! Sacrificas el futuro por el que todas luchamos y luego me quitas lo único que tengo! – Sus palabras me dolieron tanto

-Michiru! Compórtate por favor- Le dijo una Haruka molesta- Se te va a ir el vuelo

-Si, era por ella, por ella terminaste conmigo, por ella me dejas sola! – Entonces se transformo en Sailor Neptuno, la rubia no perdió el tiempo y se transformo en Sailor Uranus

-Neptuno! Compórtate! Si es verdad, es por ella, siempre he estado enamorada de ella y ahora ella es libre, por favor vete y déjanos tranquilas – Uranus se puso delante mío de forma protectora

-Como quieran, y princesa quédese tranquila, no le diré nada al príncipe- dijo Michiru tras deshacer su transformación y se marcho.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día Haruka la vigilo y ella cumplió su promesa, no le dijo nada a Darién ni a las otras y nunca más nos hablo. Un mes después yo me mude con Haruka, les dije a mis padres que era porque me quedaba más cerca de la universidad. No quería que papa se enojara o decepcionara, primero un señor y después una mujer, me odiaría si se enteraba.

-Buenos días gatita, ¿llevas mucho despierta? – Me dijo mi amada sailor en cuento abrió los ojos

-Solo unos minutos, floja jajaja – Me incline a besarla

-Te amo gatita – Susurro atrayéndome hacia ella

-Yo también te amo – Si, era verdad, la amaba, era mi apoyo en la soledad era cierto, pero también era la persona a quien amaba.

En otro planeta alejado de la tierra

-Mis queridas estrellas, desde hace 5 años su brillo se ha apagado, por eso les tengo una nueva misión, regresen al planeta azul e intenten ser felices – Les dijo la princesa dejando sorprendidas a las Sailor Star Light.

* * *

Q EMOCION MI PRIMER FIC! (DESPUES D 3 AÑOS)

SEE ES UN POKO RARO, PERO ES UNA IDEA Q TENIA SEMANAS EN MI CABEZA, PORFA DEJEN COMENTARIOS

U.U


	2. ¿COMO LLEGAMOS HASTA AQUI?

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

DONDE COMIENZA EL RECUERDO COMIENZA UN LEMON

* * *

CAP 2: ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

POV Haruka

Veo a mi gatita a mi lado, que bien se siente despertar junto a ella, lentamente me levanto, camino al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Al salir ella me mira muy concentrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sabes Ruka, tú siempre me dices gatita… - Me expresa meditando las palabras antes de hablar- Así que he decidido que de ahora en adelante serás mi ratona! – (-.-')No pude impedir q me saliera una gotita en la cabeza .

-Acaso soy un roedor peludo, dientón y lleno de pulgas? – Le dije entre exasperada y divertida

-Yo lo decía porque siempre eres muy silenciosa -Respondió un tanto triste- Bueno casi siempre porque cuando tu y yo-Su mirada se torno picara

-Ya entendí – Le indiqué y mi cara se parecía a un tomate

_Por amor al arte_

_Dejaron de escribirse historias para contarte_

_Se secaron los mares de sueños para despertarte_

_Por amor al arte_

_La noche se hizo de día_

_Borrando la oscura sombría de tu soledad_

La mire detenidamente, yo no merecía a tan perfecta criatura a mi lado, pero ella siempre lleno de luz mi vida, desde que la conocí, la primera vez que la bese. Es cierto yo tenía a Michiru pero antes de romper ella y yo estábamos tan distanciadas, a pesar de vivir con ella, dormir con ella, ser una cada noche, me sentía sola… Y siempre que la soledad me embargaba me topaba con ella, con mi princesa, y su sola presencia iluminaba mi día.

_Por amor al arte_

_La luna se bajo del cielo para consolarte_

_Las nubes dejaron paso al sol para iluminarte_

_Por amor al arte_

_Tu vida ya no era tan fría_

_Y dejaste de sentirte vacía por tu soledad_

Un día me arme de valor y desahogue mi corazón con Serena, le conté lo sola que me sentía, lo triste que se estaba volviendo mi vida, llore como nunca había llorado, ella solo me escuchaba y acariciaba mi cabello, me daba ánimos, me consolaba con tanto amor, tanta paciencia.

_Y apareció en tu vida_

_La chica de tus sueños_

_Tu princesa herida_

_Y ella curó tu infierno_

_Lo que tú no sabías_

_Que aunque nacieras princesa_

_No querías un Romeo_

_Esperabas a Julieta_

Semanas después ella nos dio la noticia de su rompimiento con Darién, porque eso era, aunque ella lo llamara un tiempo, todos sabíamos que era eso. Un mes más tarde la encontré sumamente deprimida, llorando por el príncipe. Ella, mi princesa que tanto había cuidado mi corazón ese día que mostré mi debilidad, ahora lloraba, se veía tan devastada, me conto que él no la busco, no intento nunca convencerla que esa decisión era incorrecta. Ese día fue ella quien me abrió su corazón. Estaba tan herida y en un momento de dolor se refugió en mis labios, por ese instante el infierno que era mi relación con Michiru se desvaneció. Me sentí tan feliz.

_Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías_

_Que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María_

_Pero escúchame amiga_

_Si ella también quiere amarte_

_No hay que darle más vueltas_

_Yo sé.. Que es por amor al arte_

_Es por amor al arte_

Después de ese beso me miro a los ojos, me dijo que me quería. Yo estaba tan confundida, ella era mi princesa, tenía un futuro que cumplir, yo tenía el deber de protegerla, como su guardiana. No podía quererla ni ella a mí, no de esa manera, no era correcto. Yo tenía a Michiru, ella a Darién. Y aun así yo la quería, yo la amaba.

_Por amor al arte_

_Lloraste lágrimas de miedo hasta secarte_

_Dejaste a un lado cada duda para lanzarte_

_Por amor al arte_

_Supiste salir adelante_

_Rompiendo por fin las cadenas de tu soledad_

A la semana de ese incidente, mi sirena me dijo que tenía planeado hacer una gira mundial, que quería que yo la acompañara. Esa noche llore, llore una vez más, no por mi hermosa sirena, era por la elección que había hecho. Por miedo a lo desconocido, a lo pudiera pasar. Pero lo hice, esa noche le dije que no iría con ella, esa noche termine mi farsa de relación con Michiru.

_Y apareció en tu vida_

_La chica de tus sueños_

_Tu princesa herida_

_Y ella curó tu infierno_

_Lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa_

_No querías un Romeo_

_Esperabas a Julieta_

No soporte ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentirme culpable. Era cierto que no sentía lo mismo por ella pero aun la quería. Salí de la casa y me refugie en el único lugar donde me sentía feliz, en los brazos de mi gatita, mi Julieta, mi princesa. Esa mujer que tanto había esperado, la persona que me hacía sentir plena.

_Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías_

_Que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María_

_Pero escúchame amiga_

_Si ella también quiere amarte_

_No hay que darle más vueltas_

_Yo sé.. Que es por amor al arte_

_Y al fin te ilusionaste_

_Saliste y gritaste tu soledad_

Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntas, la primera noche que me demostró todo su amor en cuerpo y alma…

Flashback

(LEMON)

Llegue a su casa, por suerte su familia había salido fuera de la ciudad… llegue en un estado lamentable… ella me recibió con su eterna sonrisa, cuando le conté porque estaba así, esa misma sonrisa se desvaneció

-Tu aun la amas – Me recrimino tristemente

-No! No pienses eso. Es solo que… jamás pensé estar lejos de ella, la quiero, si… por todos esos momentos que pasamos juntas. Pero a quien amo es a ti –Vi como su rostro dibujo una microscópica sonrisa

-Haruka, quiero estar contigo –Expresó segura

-Yo también, te quiero tanto – Le dije con una mirada de amor, ella solo comenzó a reír y se encogió de hombros

-No entiendes, quiero ESTAR contigo – Sin más ataco mis pobres labios con una pasión que jamás pensé que existiera en ella.

Poco a poco ella fue tomando el control de la situación, por primera vez yo tenía pena, por primera vez no era yo quien dominaba. Me beso tiernamente, luego con más pasión, su lengua sabia a fresa. Comenzó un ataque a mi cuello, que me hizo gemir de placer, no me había sentido así en tanto tiempo, y por tan poco, solo era un beso en el cuello. Ella parecía feliz de mi reacción así que desabotono mi camisa mientras bajaba con húmedos besos hasta mi pecho, soltó mi sostén y se entrego a mis pechos. Yo tan solo atine a abrazarla, sentir su lengua recorriendo mis pezones, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, era demasiado para mí.

Con manos temblorosas le quite el vestido y contemple mi hermoso cuerpo, nunca hubiera imaginado que la inocente niña usaba ropa interior negra de encaje. Ella me quito los pantalones. Era injusto yo solo tenía mis pantis y ella aun llevaba mas ropa que yo. Creo q leyó mi mente y de un rápido movimiento dejo sus pechos libres. Eran hermosos, unos pechos redondos, bien formados, blancos con unos lindos pezones rosados, ella era tan bella, era un diosa, yo no la merecía.

Mi gatita continuo su camino de besos por mi abdomen, acariciaba mis piernas de una forma única. Retiro mi última prenda mientras metía sus dedos, comenzó un movimiento lento, despacio, casi como para provocarme, después más rápido, yo gemía, era injusto estaba siendo dominada por tan linda niña. De un momento a otro todo se calmo, ella salió de la habitación dejándome confundida. Al instante regreso con un vaso lleno de hielos, ante mi mirada confundida solo se metió uno a la boca y comenzó a besar mi intimidad, ¡ohh dios! era único, el frio, el calor, su lengua provocándome tanto placer, yo me retorcía en la cama y gemía su nombre.

-Serena… ya… por favor… ya… ya no puedo mas – Le decía suplicante, entonces paso, llegue al orgasmo

- ¿Te gusto? – Me pregunto preocupada – Yo jamás, ya sabes, ni con un hombre ni una mujer, no sabía si te agradaría – Sus mejillas tenían un hermoso color carmín

- Me encanto gatita – La bese – Ahora permíteme que sea yola primera en tu vida

Y así comenzó mi revancha, intentando provocarle tanto placer como ella a mí, demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

(FIN DEL LEMON)

Fin del flashback

Después de eso, Michiru nos descubrió, y más tarde comenzó nuestra vida juntas. Todos los días quiero gritarle al mundo lo feliz que soy, lo mucho que la amo, que mi vida jamás volvió a ser oscura, que es esos 4 años juntas no me he vuelto a sentir sola.

-¿En que piensa mi ratoncita? – Pregunto y me abrazo

-En lo feliz que soy a tu lado – Su mirada era de tanto amor

-Eres mi sueño hecho realidad Haruka, jamás me dejes

-Jamás, jamás, jamás te dejare Serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

-Promete que lucharas por lo nuestro – Sus palabras me dejaron helada – Me tengo que ir, si quiero ser una gran sicóloga tengo que llegar a tiempo a mis exámenes- Me dio un beso y se fue.

Mientras tanto en estados unidos Darién hacia sus maletas.

-Serena, por fin he terminado, por fin regresare a ti mi princesa – Decía mientras veía la foto de ambos.

En diferentes ciudades del mundo, las sailor sabían que era hora de volver a Tokio, Darién les había avisado que regresaba. Ellas debían hacerlo, por fin las cosas serian como antes, como siempre debieron ser.

* * *

GRAX X LOS REVIEWS... TENIA PENSADO SUBIR STE CAM HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO TEMO QUE MI SOBRINA ME MANTENDRA OCUPADA...

ES EL PRIMER LEMON DE ESTE TIPO QUE ESCRIBO... PFF... EL LUNEES NUEVO CAP...

Y...

ANTITOS: GRAX! SEP EL PRIMER REVIEW! WIIII! GRAX POR TUS SUGERENCIAS PERO MUAJAJA YA SE CON QUINE SE KEDARA SERE SOLO Q ALGUNOS SUFRIRAN EN EL PROCESO

MITSU: SEE QUE DECEPCION Q AMBAS SEAN MUJERES Y MAS QUE UN TRIANGULO SERA... SORPRESA... SOLO ESPERO NO ME CAIGA LA MALDICION


	3. REENCUENTROS Y RECRIMINACIONES

HOLA!

AKI DEJO OTRO CAP

YA UN POKO MAS LARGO X CIERTO LA CANCION DEL CAP ANTERIOR ERA POR AMOR AL ARTE DE IVAN GUEVARA EN ESTE APARECE STARS DE TATU, ESCUCHENLA MIENTRAS LEEN

* * *

CAP 3: Reencuentros y recriminaciones

Serena salía de sus clases en la universidad, ella estudiaba sicología, había quedado de verse con Haruka en el Crown. Llego tranquilamente, sabía que faltaba para que su adorada ratona llegara, se disponía a jugar un rato el nuevo juego de las desaparecidas sailor. Tantos años en paz, viviendo como una persona normal, si es que su relación con Haruka se podía considerar así.

La rubia se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que en otro tiempo fue tan familiar.

-Princesa! Sabía que te encontraría aquí – La saludaba un pelinegro

-Da… Darién? – No podía creerlo

-Porque te sorprendes tanto Serena? Prometí que regresaría a ti y aquí estoy – Abrazo tan tiernamente a Serena que ella no se resistió a su contacto (n/a: ay si como no, si bien quería)

-Darién yo… -Comenzaba a replicar la rubia, cuando fue interrumpida por otra rubia de cabello largo

-Serena! Amiga, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Qué bueno que ya te encontraste con Darién, en un momento llegaran las otras – Mina la saludaba tan alegre como si nunca se hubiera visto mermada su amistad

-Las otras? – Pregunto una Serena preocupada, ella había quedado de verse con Haruka y cuando llegara se encontraría con toda esa comitiva.

-Claro! Rei, Lita, Amy, Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru que quedo de avisarle a Haruka. Hay me pregunto si su reencuentro será mas emotivo que el tuyo con Darién – Expuso tan tranquilamente la sailor del amor

-Yo, no creo… - Eso se salía de control, al parecer nadie sabía nada de la ruptura de Haruka y Michiru.

-Serena tonta ¿Por qué no crees eso? – Rei llegaba y al parecer había escuchado todo, miraba fijamente a Serena como queriendo descubrir la causa de su turbación.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás, hablaban de lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años, Luna y Artemis llegaron junto con Hotaru. Darién se encontraba sentado junto a Serena mientras la abrazaba ella hacia lo posible por lograr que el la soltara, pero al descubrir que todas la miraban extrañadas desistió.

POV Serena

Las chicas y Darién se comportaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Cuando hablaban de sus vidas me daba cuenta que todas se habían mantenido en contacto, incluso Darién mantenía contacto con ellas. Cuando él se había ido se había olvidado de mí y me enteraba que cada 15 días hablaba con mis guardianas y todos ellos, esos hipócritas, nunca se preocuparon por mí, yo no cumplí con sus expectativas. Ahora estaban todos ahí solo por el regreso de él, solo para que ese futuro que tanto amaban se hiciera realidad.

Comencé a moverme inquieta en mi asiento, debía avisarle a mi novia, debía salir de ahí, tanta hipocresía me daba asco, quería vomitar, si no salía de ahí y vomitaba saldría otro vomito uno de insultos, de quejas, de resentimiento.

Todos esos años sola, donde solo ella estuvo conmigo, todo por querer ser feliz, querer ser una persona normal y ahora ellas regresaban diciendo ser mis grandes amigas, no sabían ni que estudiaba, no sabían ni donde vivía. El decía amarme pero y esos años que ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Todos me buscaban solo para ese futuro que ellos querían, ellos no yo.

POV Darién

Serena nos miraba extrañada, no sabía identificar lo que había en su mirada, parecía resentimiento, miedo, odio. No eso es imposible, mi princesa es incapaz de sentir odio. Aparte de su mirada había algo que no entendía, ella parecía evitar mi contacto, acaso ¿había dejado de amarme?, jamás, ella siempre me amo y sé que siempre será así (n/a: que seguro él ¬¬). Por la confianza a ese amor pude irme a estudiar tranquilamente, porque sabía que ella siempre me seria fiel no me había preocupado tanto en mantener un contacto con ella. Nuestro amor será eterno lo sé.

Tengo mis dudas, la miro atentamente y descubro que ha cambiado. Su cuerpo ya no parece tanto de niña, claro nunca lo pareció, pero ahora se ve más como una mujer. Su rostro se mantiene triste, aunque cuando la vi jugando tenía ese brillo único en su mirada, el brillo que solía tener cuando me veía, lo busco en sus ojos y no lo encuentro. También su forma de ser es mas reservada, más seria, incluso con sus amigas, supongo que ha madurado.

Tantos años lejos, y ahora estoy de nuevo junto a ella, esperaba una bienvenida más emotiva, como dijo Mina, pero en cambio ella pareció molesta. ¿Mi princesa que te paso en mi ausencia?, ¿Descubriría que no le fui completamente fiel? Eso era algo no lo que no me enorgullecía pero soy hombre, no podía volverme célibe, además a ellas no las amo como la amo a ella.

Mi princesa se para de la mesa, tiene cara de fastidio, sus amigas parecen no prestarle mucha atención. Debo estar muy cansado por el viaje, por eso pienso todo esto. La amistad de ellas como el amor que nos tenemos Serenity y yo traspasa el tiempo. Si eso debe ser debo estar cansado, por eso pienso cosas tan extrañas.

XXXXXXXXXX

En otra parte de Tokio una rubia se encontraba en la pista checando su nuevo auto, había quedado de ver a su novia en la tarde. Dejo de conducir y fue a cambiarse, al llegar a los vestidores una mujer de cabellos aguamarina la esperaba.

-Haruka, tanto tiempo sin verte mi amor – La saludo esta

-Michiru, por favor no me llames así – Contesto la pelicorto

-Sigues jugando a la niñera?

-No, no juego a nada. Soy feliz con ella

-Haruka el príncipe regreso, las demás sailor también, deben estar con ella en el Crown

-Felicidades! Mañana haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para festejar la doble moral – Dijo sarcásticamente la señora de los vientos

-En verdad crees que ella te ama?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Ella me ha hecho el ser más feliz del universo

-Ella no dejara su futuro por ti! Ella no lo dejara todo como yo!

-No lo creo, se que ella me ama, ella no quiere ese futuro, ella solo quiere ser una persona normal y feliz

-La princesa no renunciara a su hija, eso es algo seguro. Tu jamás podrás darle a la pequeña dama – Eso fue un golpe bajo para la ojiazul

-Déjanos tranquilas por favor. Debo ir por mi novia, te agradecería que salieras para poder cambiarme a gusto

La señora de los mares dejo sola a la rubia y se adelanto a reunirse con las demás, tendría que decirles la verdad de Haruka y Serena pero había prometido no hacerlo y para ella las promesas tenían que cumplirse.

Haruka termino de arreglarse y se fue al Crown. No crea las palabras de Michiru y al llegar vio a su gatita sola en la entrada, pensó que todo habían sido mentiras de su sirena. Sin darle tiempo a hablar beso con pasión a SU novia.

POV Serena

Mi ratoncita llego, al parecer se veía deprimida, al verme sola sus ojos se alegraron, quería decirle que adentro estaban las demás, le hubiera llamado antes pero olvide mi celular en la casa. No me dio tiempo de nada, solo llego y me beso con demasiado deseo y entonces paso.

-Serena! – Era la voz sorprendida de todos los que nos esperaban dentro

-Que significa esto princesa? – Darién me veía dolido, Haruka solo me abrazo

-Príncipe, que sorpresa, no sabía que había regresado

-Serena tonta! ¿Por qué? – Rei me miraba con asco

-Por que, qué Rei? – Le grite a la cara

-Serena, tu amas a Darién – Mina tenía cierta lastima en su mirada

-Hicimos mal en dejarte sola, pero no busques refugiarte en la primer persona que te brinda atención – Lita fue demasiado dura

-Eso no es cierto, yo la amo! – Tome la mano de mi amada y mire a todos

-Eres una zorra! – Recibí la cachetada de Darién pero la verdad es que sus palabras y su acción no me dolió

-Como te atreves! No la llames así! – Haruka estaba en verdad enojada

-Princesa, la pequeña dama… - Setsuna siempre recordándome mi futuro, Rini, mi hija, se que no nacerá, pero aun así yo no puedo estar cerca de Darién

-Rini… - Haruka me miro triste – Que me perdone pero, yo ya no te amo Darién!

-Princesa, no puede hacerle eso a Rini – La pequeña Hotaru no quería despedirse de su amiga.

Es cierto estaba dañando a tantas personas, podía verlo, podía ver a Michiru que aun no decía nada, le había quitado lo que más amaba. Los decepcionaba a todos, pero soy humana, no soy perfecta y quiero ser feliz construyendo yo mi vida, tomando mis decisiones, descubrir por mí lo que me depara el futuro.

-Serena se que buscas no salir lastimada, pero entiende, ella es una mujer! – Amy había hablado y como siempre no entendía nada que no fuera libros.

-Déjenme tranquila! No saben lo que quiero! – Mire a todas y apreté la mano de Haruka y la jale al auto – Quiero ser feliz! Y Darién ya no te amo! Serenity y Endimión no significan nada, nada para mí! - Les grite antes de subir al auto.

Pov Haruka

_¿__Como es que llegamos tan lejos?__  
__Tocas mi mano y enciendes el auto__  
__Y por primera vez en mi vida__  
__Estoy llorando  
¿Estamos en el espacio, pertenecemos? __  
__Un lugar donde nadie lo llame incorrecto __  
__Y como las estrellas quemamos __  
__Las millas_

Me es tan difícil ver a mi gatita siento juzgada por todos, siempre quise evitarle esto. Ella me guía al auto, yo no me siento capaz de manejar, ella toma las llaves y conduce, voltea a ver, estoy llorando. Mi siento impotente, no pude hacer algo para defenderla, esa él al verdad, puedo protegerla de enemigos pero no de las personas que creen nuestro amor como algo malo, algo incorrecto. Ella solo toma mi mano y voltea a verme, detiene al auto en una calle solitaria, me sonríe.

_Soy una estrella, eres una estrella  
Nos dijeron que nos consumiéramos  
Ellos encontraron y obtuvieron  
La dirección de nuestros encuentros  
Ojos en los cielos  
Y nadie encontrará  
Las voces se quiebran,  
Y el hielo se rompe  
Y no hay entrada sin llave  
Y una cama de muerte  
Y es tiempo de apagar  
Y ellos se han quedado atrás_

Me abrazo a su cuerpo buscando protección, ella solo me acaricia el cabello, es tan extraño debería ser yo quien la consolara no ella a mí. Siempre es lo mismo, ella es quien manda en esta relación, ella es la fuerte, ella es quien cuida de mí.

-Haruka, tranquila, no llores – Pasa amorosamente sus dedos por mis mejillas

-Es no fui capaz de protegerte gatita – Por fin exploto

-Tarde o temprano pasaría, supongo que mi vida no puede trascurrir sin problemas, si no es un enemigo es esto, pero lo superaremos – Dice y me besa tiernamente

-Serena, yo… - Cuando quiero decirle algo importante siempre la llamo por su nombre, es increíble que esa niña llorona sea toda una mujer madura

-Te amo, olvídalos! Ellos no están aquí – No me deja terminar, me abraza y siento como comienza a llorar silenciosamente.

_Sonríe, suelta,  
Espejos cubiertos  
Se desgarran y dicen:  
"Estoy muerto, Estoy muerto"  
Ciérrate y miente  
Convirtiéndote en nada  
Y tu mano no temblará  
Todo está bien con mi mano  
Está bien vengarse.  
Dos por dos  
Entraste en el taxi y aspiraste  
Y nunca perdonas  
Nunca preguntas._

-Esto nunca debió pasar, Michiru jamás lo vio – Me siento culpable, ella sacrificara todo, no lo puedo permitir

-Quizá si lo vio y no lo dijo, puede que no siempre diga lo que ve

-Pero es el futuro, renunciaras a todo eso?

-El futuro es lo que vamos creando cada día, no lo que nos imponen – Veo como me mira decepcionada – Yo jamás pregunte si querías renunciar a Michiru, si podrías llegar a amarme y aun así me arriesgue.

_Muy bien, muy bien  
Encontré mi venganza  
Cubrir todo de azúcar  
Todo es por seis  
No llames, no llames  
Estoy cansada, estoy cansada  
Estoy tan molesta contigo mier..(Beep)**_

-Pero – Intento hacerle ver lo que está dejando ir, las palabras de Michiru resuenan en mi cabeza

-Basta! – Me grita, la he hecho enojar – Por qué no crees en mis decisiones?

-No es solo… - Intento defenderme, tiene que entender

-Ya no digas nada! Ten las llaves, no me llames Haruka – Veo odio en su mirada, orgullo herido

-Gatita…

-Ya no! Estoy cansada, solo déjame sola- Baja del auto y yo solo golpeo el asiento, la estoy perdiendo

_¿Cómo es que llegamos tan lejos?  
No debiera de ser tan difícil  
Ahora por primera vez en mi vida  
Estoy volando _

Porque he dicho tantas tonterías?, llegue muy lejos, o será ¿que ella solo busca hacerme sentir culpable y terminar todo?. Yo la amo, ella me ama, no merece ser juzgada, ella no.

Esta relación se torna difícil, nunca debieron regresar nuestra vida era perfecta sin ellas, sin él, sin ese futuro.

Arranco el auto, tengo q encontrar a mi gatita.

_Nunca nada,  
Nada que empezar.  
Nunca nadie,  
Muere en silencio.  
No búsqueda, no amor,  
No lamentos y no dormir  
Nadie para empezar  
No juntas y mata  
Sueños ahogados.  
No tuyos, no míos.  
Cables. Cables.  
Heroína. No hay pulso  
Tan solo no te culpes_

SU TELÉFONO HA SIDO DESCONECTADO

Recibo una llamada de ella, solo escucho la palabra perdón, y algo como "todo es mi culpa, te amo" pienso lo peor, trato de llamarle y no responde, el teléfono suena y suena y no contesta, acelero, recorro las calles buscándola, llamo de nuevo su número me manda a buzón, recuerdo que el cel lo había dejado en la casa debe estar ahí entonces, piso el acelerador a todo lo que da.

_¿Como es que llegamos tan lejos?  
Tocas mi mano y enciendes el auto  
Y por primera vez en mi vida  
Estoy llorando  
¿Estamos enamoradas, nos merecemos  
Soportar la vergüenza de todo el mundo?  
Y como la noche nos camuflamos  
Negación_

Llego a la casa y la veo en el sillón llorando

-Perdóname – Susurra

-Perdóname tu a mí, solo tengo miedo de perderte

-Yo de que quieras dejarme, no me dejes – Me dice suplicante

-Ya te dije que jamás, muy pronto serán las vacaciones, vayámonos de viaje, lejos de todos ellos, tu y yo, solas – Le digo y ella sonríe

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo, me abraza y me besa

No me permitiré perderla, la amo y ella a mí, es la primera vez que peleamos a este nivel. Me prometo a mi misma que la protegeré de todo, incluso de las recriminaciones de sus guardianas, y la apoyare siempre. Beso a mi gatita, después de esa pelea viene una reconciliación única, ella lo sabe y me lleva a la habitación, el mundo desaparece y solo estamos nosotras 2, dos estrellas en la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar de Tokio

-Entonces mañana a las 9 estamos en el estudio – Dice un joven de cabello negro largo al teléfono.

Cuando cuelga voltea y ve a un castaño y un peli plateado, tambien con el cabello largo.

-Entonces? – Pregunta el castaño

-Se pudo? – Habla el peli plateado

-Es oficial chicos, los Three Lights regresan - Les informa- Bombón esta vez me ganare tu amor – Dice en un susurro pensando un una rubia de coletas.

* * *

JAJAJA LISTO

SEE ESTUBO UN POKO (DEMASIADO) DRAMATICO

ANTITOS: YA SEIYA TENDRA UN PAPEL MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL PROX CAP

VINISA: SEE TARDAS MUCHO YO ME PROPONGO AL MENOS ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA, GRAX!

RATONA: JAJAJA NO A TI TE DIGO RATONA X OTRA COSA JOJO

MAGO: JAJAJAJA TRANKIS AMIGA NO ES LA DE LA RATONA JAJAJA, ESA CANCION NO LA PONDRE, GRAX POR TU APOYO Y NO ME VERAS LLORANDO

EN EL PROX CAP IA APARECE SEIYA

* * *

uy esto tiene una sem aki pero no me deja subirlo... si tarde tanto fue x eso


	4. SIN JUZGAR

Cap. 4: SIN JUZGAR

Serena se encontraba en el parque No. 10, había salido a correr un rato, por fin tenia vacaciones, solo estaba esperando la confirmación de Haruka para irse de viaje. En las vacaciones se regresaba a casa de sus padres a vivir, extrañaba a Haruka, era cierto, pero después de su ultima discusión necesitaba que debía poner distancia de por medio. 2 semanas habían pasado ya del reencuentro con las otras sailor y con Darién, 2 semanas de esa discusión con Haruka.

Haruka la única persona que no le había fallado en los últimos años, el hecho de que fuera ella quien le recordara su destino le dolía mucho, era como si no confiara en sus decisiones.

Serena se sentó un momento en una banca, la misma banca donde había hablado con Seiya por primera vez. Seiya su siempre fiel amigo, ese que parecía entenderla mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Haruka. Al sentirse decepcionada por todos los demás pensaba en esa estrella fugaz. Quería mucho a esa estrella fugaz, había llegado a quererlo más que como un amigo, pero en ese entonces ella creía todavía que tenia q cumplir ese futuro feliz, esa utopía. Era gracias a Seiya que ahora era quien era, gracias a él se pudo dar el lujo de mandar todo al demonio solo por un poco de felicidad junto a la sailor de los vientos.

Para la princesa de la luna era doloroso pensar en Seiya, porque siempre que lo hacía venían a su cabeza las mismas dudas, ¿si hubiera tenido el valor antes de dejar todo solo por ser feliz?, ¿si en lugar de Haruka hubiera sido Seiya?, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía se hubiera quedado? Todas esas dudas se albergaban en su cabeza, llegaban a su corazón y dolía, dolía el pensar como hubiera sido su vida juntos. Todo por ser cobarde, por abandonar ese futuro donde ella ya tenía la vida resuelta, y no solo ese miedo, esa obligación, también estaba que en aquel entonces ella tenía miedo de sus sentimientos porque al fin y al cabo Seiya era una mujer, Sailor Star Fighter, y en aquel entonces jamás se hubiera permitido aceptar que estaba enamorada de una mujer.

Suspiro frustrada, no era bueno pensar así. Por lo que decidió que buscaría algo en que entretenerse en su casa. Iba de regreso cuando se topo con Darién, en las 2 semanas pasadas tanto Darién como las sailor interiores la habían buscado, pero el más insistente de todos era él.

-Buenos días princesa, no sabía que también salías a correr

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, es el precio por estar tanto tiempo lejos – En su última conversación habían acordado intentar ser amigos, pero ella no podía evitar que ese veneno saliera de su boca, si no salía la dañaría a ella.

-Sí, pero espero poder remediar eso, volver a conocerte. ¿te molesta si nos sentamos?

-La verdad ya regresaba a mi casa

-Con Haruka?

-No, con mis padres

-Ah! Solo te robare unos minutos, vamos por un helado

-Darién, ya no soy una niña, ya no me emociono tanto por un helado – Eso era una vil mentira (N/A: jajaja ya sabíamos que eso jamás cambiaria en ella)

-Mentira, puedo ver que cuando menciono un helado triple de chocolate con crema batida se ilumina tu mirada. Vamos, considéralo un favor especial para un viejo amigo

-Está bien – Soltó en un suspiro

POV Serena

Tenía que admitirlo, sabia cual era mi debilidad, fuimos a comer un helado, Darién me sorprendió al pedir también uno, no se molesto por mi manera infantil de portarme, como en otras ocasiones. Sinceramente se sentía bien el estar así, sin hablar de futuro o pasado, sin hablar de un nosotros, tan solo temas cualquiera. Hablar de películas, de libros, se sorprendió mucho al saber que ya leía algo más que mangas. Poder platicar tranquilamente como 2 viejos amigos.

Era muy placentero el que no me juzgara como el primer día, el que no tocara el tema. Entre todos esos temas de conversación, helados y más helados la mañana paso rápido. Nos habíamos encontrado a las 8, ya eran las 12 y no queríamos dejar la conversación.

-Darién debo irme, dije que solo saldría a correr, si no regreso pensaran que me he ido hasta Osaka – Le dije en cuanto me termine mi, creo, quinto helado

-Te acompaño a tu casa – Me dijo poniéndose de pie y pagando la cuenta

-Agradecí su compañía, camino a mi casa retómanos la plática, íbamos tan alegres. Antes de llegar pude ver el auto de Haruka fuera de mi casa, y me sentí feliz, ese día no podía ser mejor.

-Bueno princesa, hemos llegado a su castillo. Espero nos encontremos otro día, pero ya no habrá helados, creo que todo lo que queme corriendo lo duplique con esos helados – No pude evitar reír, yo también me sentía igual

-Hasta la próxima Darién – Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

Al acercarme al auto de Haruka pude ver su cara de enfado cuando se bajo del auto. Eso solo significaba algo, ese día no era tan perfecto como creía.

-Se puede saber que hacías con ese? – Me grito aun antes de que llegara a donde se encontraba – Sube al auto

-Haruka, déjame llegar a mi casa primero

-Sube al auto Serena – Suspire resignada, esa nueva Haruka no me gustaba

-Al menos salúdame como se debe – Le dije en cuanto cerré la puerta

-Al menos trátame como tu novia y seme fiel

-Qué?

-Si, si no quieres nada conmigo ya solo dímelo, sabía que no podías renunciar a tu futuro con el príncipe

-No sabes lo que dices Haruka, me lo encontré cuando salí a correr

-Ahora sales a correr a medio día, existen mejores métodos para agarrar color

-Salí temprano, pero como ya te dije me lo encontré y estuvimos platicando

-De que tanto platicaron que se eternizaron tanto – Haruka conducía como loca

-De cine, de libros, de animales, religión, política, música, etc., cultura general

-Aja

-Si, es la verdad

-Pues no te creo, yo creo que ahí paso algo mas, ¿no hablaron de Tokio de cristal?, ¿de si deberían darle un hermanito a Rini?

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo te amo a ti, yo estoy contigo

-Hace unos momentos estuviste horas con el – Sus ataques de celos me estaban fastidiando – Si ya no quieres nada conmigo dímelo pero no me mientas

-Detén el auto – Me miro extrañada – Es una orden, de tu novia, de tu princesa, como quieras verlo, pero es una orden. Detén el auto – Le dije fríamente y mirándola a los ojos, ella se detuvo – Veme a dejar a mi casa, ya

-Está bien – Al parecer vio que en verdad estaba molesta- Gatita

-No digas nada, quiero llegar a mi casa – Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio

-Llegamos. Gatita perdóname

-No Haruka. Y creo que pensare lo que dijiste, quizá ya no quiero seguir contigo – Le solté y cerré la puerta

Cuando llegue a mi casa subí corriendo a mi habitación, luego explicaría mi retraso. Al llegar solo pude soltarme a llorar, le había dicho algo horrible, no sabía lo que me había pasado, yo no quería dejar a mi ratona, pero esa nueva Haruka no me gustaba. Llore por largo tiempo y después me metía a bañar.

Cuando baje les explique a mis papas que me había tardado porque me había encontrado con algunos amigos. No me dijeron nada, supongo que yo aun tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los 3 días de su discusión con Haruka, Serena decidió salir con sus "amigas" nadie menciono a Haruka, al igual que como le había pasado con Darién se sentía tan bien no ser juzgada, ellas si hablaron de lo que habían sido sus vidas, se disculparon sinceramente de serena, querían recuperar esa amistad.

Así paso una semana, serena salía todos los días, un rato con las chicas, otro con Darién. De Haruka no sabía nada y su orgullo le impedía buscarla.

Al parecer se estaba volviendo loca, un día le pareció ver Yaten, otro a Taiki, después a Seiya. Era imposible, ellos no estaban. Pero así en su entretenida vida a serena se le pasaron los días, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran 3 semanas de su pelea con Haruka y ninguna había buscado a la otra.

Ella amaba a su ratona y alguien tenía que dar el primer paso, decidió ir a buscarla. Al llegar al departamento las manos le sudaban, llamo a la puerta y nadie respondió, tal vez aun era muy temprano, pero no, Haruka solía despertar temprano, eran las 9 así que tenía que estar despierta. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, espero, nada. Decidió usar su llave. Cuando entro todo se veía normal. Recorrió la casa, dejado al final la habitación. Pensó que tal vez había salido, pero aun así se aventuro a entrar a la recamara. Al abrir la puerta vio que estaba a oscuras, tardo en acostumbrar sus ojos en la penumbra, y cuando vio lo que había en la cama, pudo sentir como si le hubieran quitado el piso. Eso era imposible.

POV Serena

Era imposible, ahí en la cama estaba Haruka abrazada de Michiru, ambas desnudas, en nuestra cama. Y era ella la que me acusaba de serle infiel, ella la que decía que yo quería terminar la relación. Todo eran excusas para quedar ella como la víctima. Sentí que el aire me faltaba, por eso no me había llamado, no me necesitaba, estaba muy bien acompañada. Mis ojos se fueron llenado de lagrimas, sentía ese dolor horrible en el pecho, quería correr de ahí y aun así mi cuerpo parecía no reaccionar. Entonces pude ver como ella iba despertando.

Me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, volteo y vio a Michiru a su lado y pude ver miedo en su mirada, miedo y lastima al verme ahí.

-Gatita

Su voz me saco de mi trance, solo atine a decir que luego iría por mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí. Eso no podía pasar, debía ser un sueño, si era eso, un sueño, un absurdo y tonto sueño, una pesadilla. Ella, mi único apoyo, mi pilar, ella por quien yo había dejado todo, ella que me dijo q nunca me abandonaría, ella que juraba amarme, ella, ella, ella no era lo que yo creía. Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover, sentía como resbalaban mis pies, caí miles de veces y aun así seguía corriendo. Quería alejarme de esa escena, quería dejar ese dolor atrás, ese dolor que me mataba. Pero por más rápido q corriera, por más que intentaba alejarme, ese dolo parecía crecer más y más, no veía por donde iba yo solo corría.

Y entonces paso, choque con alguien, la fuerza del impacto me arrojo al piso pero entonces unas manos me sujetaron. En ese instante sentí el dolor desaparecer, reconocí una calidez que hacía años no sentía. Al abrí los ojos pensé que era una ilusión.

-Bombón – Su voz, era su voz, y entonces el cansancio me venció y no supe más.

POV Seiya

Cuando la vi correr hacia mí, no podía creer que era mi bombón, ya me había parecido verla antes, pero nunca pensé que fuera ella, no estaba ya en los lugares que solía frecuentar, y casi siempre la veía sola o acompañada de Tenoh. Y la verdad teniendo cerca la guerrera del viento era mejor no acercarse, no es que sea un cobarde solo era precaución. Pero ver a mi amado bombón en ese estado me rompía el corazón.

Después de que perdió el conocimiento no pude hacer más que llevarla a mi departamento, por suerte mis hermanos no estaban. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. El tiempo paso mientras yo la contemplaba.

Después de algunas horas despertó, se veía confundida pero cuando descubrió mi presencia me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en su rostro. Era algo bueno que sonriera por mí, después de derramar tantas lagrimas.

-Hola bombón, al fin despiertas – No tenía pensado mencionar la causa de su llanto, solo si ella lo hacia tocaría el tema

-Seiya? En verdad eres tu – Pero creo que ese tema no se tocaría ella parecía estar más confundida por mi presencia en la tierra

-Claro que soy yo! El guapo e increíble Seiya Kou!

-Jajajajaja, si eres tú, siempre tan modesto- Se reía tan abiertamente, tan feliz - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi departamento

-Porque estoy aquí?

-Cuando nos… encontramos estabas en un estado lamentable, y de la nada perdiste el conocimiento, solo se me ocurrió traerte aquí

-Ah, gracias. Creo que yo ya debería irme

-Porque? Quédate un rato mas, tenemos mucho de que platicar, han pasado 5 años, debes haber hecho algo interesante con tu vida – Y la mire expectante

-Bueno si, mi vida, Darién se fue de nuevo a estados unidos, terminamos, estudio sicología, empecé una relación con alguien más, pero eso ya se termino, Darién y las chicas han regresado – Me contaba como quien estuviera hablando del clima – Y ahora tu también estas aquí

-Como que las chicas han regresado?

-Si, cuando termine con Darién, nadie… casi nadie – Se corrigió después de una sonrisa irónica – De ellas estaba de acuerdo, cada una siguió su vida lejos de mí, ahora que "el príncipe" regreso ellas también

-Adivino que solo estaba de acuerdo Mina – Recordé lo mucho que ella me apoyaba en mis sentimientos por mi bombón

-No, solo Haruka me apoyo – Y al decir eso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como antes

-Bombón, que sucede, no llores, ya basta, me duele mucho verte así, ¿Qué sucede? – Intentaba calmarla, pensar que alguien la hacía llorar así, seria esa persona con quien mantenía una relación, alguien más afortunado que yo, seria por la mención de Haruka, no lo sabía pero no me gustaba verla así – Por favor Serena no llores

-Porque me llamaste así? – Dejo de llorar por fin y me miro

-Así te llamas – Mi comentario sonó tonto y cause que me mirara extrañada – Bombón porque lloras?

-Seiya, la persona con quien tenía una relación, 3 años maravillosos, hoy me fue infiel – Eso me dolió mucho, por ese afortunado ella estaba así

-Tranquila, solo debes decirle a Haruka que le rompa la cara, se que será muy feliz haciéndolo

-No creo que ella se atreva a golpearse a sí misma – Dijo entre dientes pero la alcance a oír.

Mi bombón y Tenoh? Ella era quien tenía más suerte que yo. ¿O por eso me había alejado de ella?

Miles de preguntas se alojaron en mí pero cuando busque a mi bombón descubrí que ya había salido del departamento. Tonto!, solo arruino las cosas

POV Michiru

Me sentía mal por la princesa, sentía que la traicionaba, pero eso era lo mejor para todos. Le había pedido a mi talismán que creara un espejismo para los ojos de esa niña. Haruka se encontraba en la pista, pero realmente era muy descuidada, se le olvidaba que yo tenía llaves de su departamento. Espero no me odie por eso.

* * *

BUENO AKI LES DEJO UN CAP MAS, ALGO CORTO, PERO ES PARA ALGUIEN QUE ME PIDIO ALGO QUE LEER JEJEJE

ESTA SEMANA SUPONGO LA TENDRE MAS DESOCUPADA Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO

PERDON POR NO RESP LOS REVIEWS PERO EN STE MOMENTO TENGO EL TIEMPO MEDIDO

BESO A TODAS LAS Q LEEN

Y LOS Q ME TIENE EN FAVORITOS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO


	5. NUEVO COMIENZO

AKI UN CAP MAS... CON LA CANCION DE ALEX UBAGO AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER

* * *

Cap. 5: Nuevo comienzo

Serena pudo ver la ráfaga de emociones que cruzo por los ojos de Seiya, tuvo miedo de lo que él pudiera pensar, tenía más miedo de lo que él le dijera que de lo que le dijeran sus guardianas. Decidió huir del departamento, pero él no se lo dejaría tan fácil y en pocos segundos pudo escuchar su voz.

-Bombón! –Le grito y la alcanzo antes de llegar al elevador – Perdón, por favor regresemos, aun tenemos mucho de que charlar

-Seiya, yo…

-No digas nada bomboncito, no te he contado que hago aquí, ni te he dicho nada de cómo ha sido mi vida en estos años, ¿acaso creías que todo esto se trataba solo de platicar de ti? El irresistible Seiya Kou también es importante – Y pudo ver una sonrisa por parte de la rubia

-Está bien, vamos… egocéntrico

Regresaron al departamento y él le sirvió un té helado, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Después de que nos fuimos… fue mucho trabajo, pero logramos reconstruir Kinmoku. Gracias a ti logramos revivir a muchas personas, sailor galaxia guio a sus semillas estelares. Durante los 3 primeros años todo poco a poco fue volviendo a su forma habitual, ojala algún día vallas, es un planeta hermoso.

-Si podría ser, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Están los otros contigo?

-Bueno, que impaciente, déjame terminar. Después de la reconstrucción los 2 años siguientes fueron un total aburrimiento – Decía Seiya mientras se estiraba despreocupadamente y Serena solo lograba pensar en lo apuesto que se veía (N/A: Serena te cambioooo de lugar!) – Creo que te aburro, bueno para no hacerte tan larga la historia, la princesa nos libero de nuestras obligaciones, seguimos siendo sailor, pero se podría decir que estamos algo así como desempleados jajajajaja y ya que aquí siempre fuimos felices, a pesar de que cuando estábamos aquí fue en una etapa muy oscura, decidimos volver y ahora…

-Si? Bueno? En el templo? No se… está bien lo pensare – El celular de Serena había interrumpido al pelinegro – Perdón, eran las chicas, me invitan al templo, últimamente me buscan mucho

-Porque no vas? Quizá en el pasado cometieron errores, pero son tus amigas, las necesitas… así como ellas a ti – Se levanto y saco unos papeles de un cajón- Toma todo esto que está pasando como un nuevo comienzo, pídeles a todas y a todos que se olviden del pasado. Vayan a nuestro concierto

-Concierto?

-Claro, recuerda que ahora somos desempleados, y de alguna forma tenemos que alimentarnos. Si, Taiki y Yaten también están aquí. Y si los sentimientos de algunas de tus amigas no han cambiado estoy seguro de que les agradara saberlo – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Ohh Seiya! No sabes cuánto te extrañe, ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? Malo!– Ese reproche que tenía desde que se encontró frente a el por fin salía, al igual que las lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba

-Bombón, quería verte pero siempre te veía acompañada y nunca estabas en casa de tus padres, y eso que pase noches cuidando, digo pasando por ahí. Yo también te extrañe – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, ambos habían guardado su amor por tantos años. _Oh Seiya, que bueno que estas aquí. Bombón esta vez luchare por tu amor, no importa contra quien sea. _Era lo que pensaban en esos momentos y entonces… la puerta se abrió y entraron los Kou faltantes. El pelinegro solo les envió una mirada que destilaba odio y la rubia por su parte se puso toda roja y salió huyendo de la escena con los boletos del concierto en mano.

-Esa era Serena? – Pregunto un Taiki sorprendido

-Y nuestro querido hermanito se estaba besando con ella, que mejor momento para llegar – Decía Yaten despreocupadamente

-La hubiera besado si ustedes no hubieran llegado, que oportunos son – les dijo con fastidio mientras los otros 2 reían a carcajadas.

Por más que el chico de ojos zafiro corrió no logro alcanzar a Serena que entraba en el ascensor.

La princesa de la luna decidió darse otra oportunidad con sus amigas, era cierto ella las necesitaba, las extrañaba. Llego al templo a la hora acordada, las manos le sudaban como cuando tenía que presentar un examen. Al entrar las encontró a todas ahí reunidas, cuando llego le regalaron la mejor de sus sonrisas y ella respondió de igual manera.

-Chicas yo…

-Calla Serena, nosotras tenemos algo que decirte – Le corto Mina mientras le agarraba las manos

-Perdónanos – Dijeron las 4 a coro

-Sé que no fuimos las mejores amigas Serena tonta – Le dijo Rei

-Debimos creer en ti, es más importante para nosotras nuestra amistad que un futuro perfecto – Comento Lita

-Antes de saber que éramos tus guardianas, fuimos tus amigas y siempre lo seremos – Le dijo Amy

-Nosotras estaremos contigo, nunca más te dejaremos sola… no importa con quien elijas estar, ya sea Darién, Haruka o… Panchito! – Grito Mina haciendo reír a todas por su comentario

-Chicas, yo también debo pedirles perdón, fui muy egoísta – Las lagrimas ya comenzaban a querer escapar de los ojos de la rubia de coletas

Las 5 amigas pasaron la tarde juntas, riendo como en los viejos tiempos, Serena no les conto lo que había pasado ese día con Haruka y pero si sobre los hermanos Kou, les entrego los boletos y acordaron que irían juntas al concierto, que era el día siguiente.

Al llegar a su casa Serena se encontró con Luna, su fiel consejera había sido de las pocas que mantenía un contacto con ella, había respetado su decisión aunque también había buscado un poco de su felicidad con Artemis. Al regresar la princesa con sus padres la gatita también regresaba con ella.

-Mi niña que te pasa? Hoy te veo muy triste – Mientras se sentaba en sus piernas

-Ay Luna! Estoy muy confundida, Darién se comporta como el hombre perfecto últimamente, hoy yo encontré a Haruka con Michiru, ella que siempre dijo que jamás me dejaría y aparte de eso Seiya regreso. Mañana iré con las chicas a su concierto.

-Seiya? Las chicas?

-Si, hoy arreglamos todo entre nosotras. Seiya junto con Taiki y… Yaten – Mirando de forma picara a la gatita

-Sere por favor… llévame, prometo ser gata buena, solo quiero ver a Yaten – Mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos (*_*)

-Jaja claro que iremos – Y así se durmieron pensando en lo bueno que tenía ese día "Seiya ¿Por qué llegas en este momento a confundirme más?"

S&?

Todas se encontraban esperando a Amy. Mina parecía dispuesta a conquistar a Yaten, lucía una minifalda negra y una blusa halter en naranja, con su característico peinado y un poco de maquillaje. Rei y Lita vestían normal, unos jeans, playeras y tenis, la comodidad ante todo. Serena traía un short blanco, una blusita rosa, sandalias y la bolsa donde Luna iba bien escondida. Cuando la peli azul llego las sorprendió a todas, portaba una minifalda azul metálico, con una blusa de hombros descubiertos en negro, sandalias negras con un poco de tacón y maquillaje discreto.

-Creo que algunas vienen dispuestas a llamar la atención – Rei señalo a las 2 rubias y la peli azul

-Si, al parecer dispuestas a entrar incluso a los camerinos de ser necesario- Le respondió Lita

2 de las aludidas solo se sonrojaron mientras que la pobre Serena parecía no entender.

Llegaron al lugar del concierto, se acomodaron en sus lugares, que resultaron ser los mejores al centro de la primera fila. El lugar poco a poco se fue llenando. Todas las luces se apagaron y al encenderse estaban en el escenario los Three Lights. Todos ellos luciendo trajes negros, conservando solo las rosas de diferentes colores que los diferenciaban.

-Gracias a todas y todos nuestros fans por estar aquí hoy, nos hace felices saber que después de tantos años aun nos recuerdan – Decía Seiya mirando hacia la primera fila

-Hoy iniciaremos con esta canción que todos recordamos – Dijo Taiki

Poco a poco comenzó a sonar Nagareboshi He, el público gritaba y cantaba acompañando al grupo, las 5 chicas de la primera fila no eran la excepción.

-No solo tenemos esas viejas canciones, también hemos trabajado en nuevas, ¿verdad Seiya? – Al terminar la canción dijo Yaten

-Claro, esta canción se escribió durante estos 5 largos años, y es dedicada para un dulce bombón

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,_

_Yo haré canciones para ver si _

_Así consigo hacerte sonreír, _

_Si lo q quieres es huir, camina, _

_Yo haré canciones para ver, _

_Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte _

_Que este miedo que me da, _

_El no volver a verte, nunca más..._

La dulce voz de Seiya inundaba el lugar, Serena solo soltó unas lágrimas.

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, _

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber _

_Amiga estés donde estés _

_Que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, _

_Y si te sientes sola háblame, _

_Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver..._

_Aunque no te pueda ver..._

-Que hermosa canción – Mina volteaba a ver a Serena y Seiya alternativamente y no podía evitar sonreír, sabía bien que ahí había amor.

_De tantas cosas que perdí _

_Diría que sólo guardo lo que fue _

_Mágico tiempo que nació en abril, _

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan _

_Y se hacen parte de mí ser _

_Y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti..._

_No tengo más motivos _

_Para darte que esta fría soledad, _

_Que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

_Creo ver la lluvia caer _

_En mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo _

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento _

_Hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacer saber _

_Amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento _

_Yo te lo daré... _

-Serena, en verdad te quiere – Amy miro a su amiga cuando termino la canción

-Si, es un gran amigo para mi

-Serena tonta, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-De qué?

-Olvídalo Rei, ella nunca entenderá – Lita miraba resignada a su amiga, "_Si a mí me dedicaran una canción tan bonita no podría evitar no corresponderle_"

Pero Serena si entendía, solo no quería hacer público ese amor, era algo tan sagrado para ella, ese amor que le había dado fuerzas durante tanto tiempo, que ahora llegaba a confundirla más, pero aun así le infundía mas fuerza para luchar contra todo y todos.

El concierto continuo, entre antiguas canciones y nuevas, al parecer los chicos habían tenido mucho trabajo.

Al final de la última fila una joven de piel blanca, cabello oscuro, ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos grises obscuro miraba atenta el concierto

"_Por fin lo he encontrado, debo avisar a mi señora_"

* * *

ANTITOS: TE ENTIENDO YO TAMPOCO PUEDO EVITAR EL EMOCIONARME AL PENSAR EN SEIYA... ESTO TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ PERO NO TE DIRE CON QUIEN.

REI: SUBI EL CAP UN POCO TARDE PERDON, PERO ULTIMAMENTE LA PAG NO ME DEJA ACTUALIZAR.

VINISA: HAY SEIYA SIEMPRE TAN LINDO CON SERE, VEAMOS COMO LES VA AHORA.

BUENO PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AL PARECER LA PAG CONSPIRA CONTRA MI... ETO ES UN COMPLO! JAJAJAJA... BUENO BUENO, Y AKI TERMINA EL PERIODO DE "CALMA" DE LA HISTORIA...

A LOS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS DEJEN UN REVIEW, SE SIENTE BIEN SABER QUE TIENEN UNA OPINION SOBRE LA HISTORIA

HASTA LA PROX SEM (SI SQ ME DEJA ACTUALIZAR LA PAG ¬¬)


	6. COMO DEBIO SER

Cap. 6. Como debió ser

El concierto parecía ser todo un éxito, las fans gritaban emocionadas, todos parecía disfrutar del concierto menos 2 personas, una joven misteriosa al fondo del auditorio y una rubia de coletas que se encontraba en la primera fila. Serena miraba a Seiya, a su estrella, recordó la plática con él, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, en esos años le había hecho falta su compañía, más de lo que había extrañado la de Darién, más de lo que ahora extrañaba a Haruka. Amaba a Seiya, lo amaba demasiado, aunque cuando lo conoció no lo soportaba, pero ¿no dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?, lo veía tan apuesto cantando, tan feliz, sentía como trasmitía todos sus sentimientos en las canciones, pero en todas esas canciones nunca noto que le dijera que la amaba, si había cantado una canción solo para ella, pero siempre la llamaba amiga, AMIGA, que dolorosa era esa palabra. Tal vez en esos 5 años los sentimientos de él habían cambiado, además ahora sabía que no solo existía Darién en la vida de serena. Darién, que después de sus errores trataba de arreglar las cosas, Darién que había demostrado interés en ella en los últimos días no como Haruka o Seiya, ni una ni otro la buscaban, si no fuera porque ella choco con Seiya quizá el no le hubiera hablado y Haruka, Haruka parecía ser algo perdido.

El concierto continuaba y los pensamientos de la heredera de la luna también, Luna desde la comodidad del bolso de la rubia disfrutaba del concierto, pero al fijarse en su protegida pudo ver una tristeza enorme en su mirada, así como muchas dudas. Su princesa le preocupaba, ella quería lo mejor para ella, para Serena, no para Serenity ni Sailor moon, solo para Serena. Decidió que terminando el concierto hablaría con ella, la ayudaría en lo que fuera que la preocupara.

La misteriosa mujer del fondo miraba el concierto con lo que parecía aburrimiento pero sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, curiosidad y emoción. "Estoy segura que es él, puedo sentir su energía al cantar. Debo estar segura de que es el príncipe y avisar a mi señora. Por fin, la hora de nuestra venganza se acerca" Y tras estos pensamientos desapareció en una nube de humo.

El concierto llegaba a su fin, las 5 chicas hacían lo posible por llegar a los camerinos, había muchas ahí pero los de seguridad no las dejaban llegar. Felices y cansadas llegaron al frente, cuando estaban a punto de pasar un brazo les impidió el paso.

-Solo boletos VIP – Les decía ese gorila de traje negro

-Serena, los boletos – Lita extendía su brazo hacia la rubia en espera de que le entregara los boletos.

-Ahh si, espera – Ella revolvía en su bolso, la pobre de Luna se movía nerviosa con las búsquedas de Serena- Luna, los boletos

-Aquí no los pusiste

-Yo, no encuentro los boletos – Todas le dirigieron miradas asesinas (¬_¬)

-Oye tu! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? – Mina miraba con odio al guarura y señalaba a su amiga – Ella es el tan famoso Bombón de Seiya

-Miles de chicas han venido hasta aquí diciendo lo mismo – Dijo fastidiado el

-Además yo soy el gran amor de Yaten – Todas miraban con cara de "Ya cállate" a Mina – Yaten! Yaten! Taiki! Seiya! Somos nosotras! Yaten!

-Muy bien basta de escándalos! Fuera de aquí señoritas

En los camerinos se podía escuchar un gran alboroto proveniente del pasillo

-Yaten, ve a ver qué ocurre – Taiki mandaba al más bajo de los 3

-Que ocurre aquí? – Mirando al guardia

-Estas jovencitas quieren entrar sin traer pase VIP, además otra vez vienen con la historia de ser "Bombón" –Decía mientras señalaba a Serena

-Tonto! Ellas son amigas nuestras, y ella es el verdadero bombón de mi hermano, déjalas pasar inmediatamente

-Te dije que éramos importantes! – Mientras una infantil Mina le enseñaba la lengua la guardia – Gracias Yaten (*_*)

-Por favor! Deja de ser tan infantil! Si las deje pasar es porque mis hermanos jamás me lo perdonarían, pero si por mi fuera solo entraría Serena – En ese momento Luna salió del bolso de Serena y salto a los brazos del peliplateado – Luna! Hermosa que gusto verte! ¿Como has estado?

-Maldita gata afortunada – Mina miraba con envidia el cálido trato de Yaten con la gatita negra.

Al llegar a los camerinos los 2 cantantes las saludaron muy efusivamente, mientras que le ojiverde seguía mimando a la gatita y Mina pasaba por una crisis de celos.

-Amy! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – Taiki abrazaba su eterna rival en los examenes, a su querida amiga.

Durante un buen rato platicaron de la vida de los 3 hermanos en los últimos años, un poco de la vida de las chicas, los proyectos de cada una, pero nunca mencionaron el distanciamiento de los últimos años entre las sailor, ni de la ruptura de los príncipes. Seiya no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a su bombón, había decidido algo durante el concierto, y tenía que llevarlo a cabo. Serena solo esperaba una señal de su estrella para decidir qué hacer con su vida amorosa cuando Seiya le hablo.

-Serena, ¿te gusto la canción? - ¿Serena? El nunca la llamaba así, desde ese instante ella supo que algo no marchaba bien

-Si, fue muy linda, gracias – Miraba esperanzada, quizá le diría algo importante

-Solo quería que supieras que siempre encontraras en mi a un amigo, como tu dijiste, "Nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos"

Le dolía decir eso, si por él fuera confesaría su amor a su bombón, pero recordaba que la última vez solo dificulto las cosas, además ella ahora tenía a alguien más, era más difícil luchar por su amor. El ya no era un adolescente impulsivo, era un hombre que sabía que amaba a alguien, y quería su felicidad aunque no fuera con él, y si para ello tenía que ser solo su amigo, los seria, pero así estaría siempre cerca y velaría por su felicidad.

Serena quería llorar, ahora que se admitía a si misma que amaba a su estrella, sus propias palabras se volvían contra ella. Al parecer todo lo que había entre ellos era solo amistad, al parecer en ese tiempo y con la distancia de por medio el pelinegro había cambiado, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, quizá por ello no la había buscado antes. Se sentía sola. No quería admitirlo pero no le gustaba estar sola, por eso había tenido esa relación con Haruka, porque ella está ahí, porque no la dejo sola, hasta ahora.

La plática entre los amigos continuo, pero al parecer el ambiente entre Sere y Seiya se había tensado un poco. Las chicas debían irse, intercambiaron números, correos, todo para poder estar en contacto. Quedaron de salir el fin de semana todos juntos. Se despidieron amablemente, Mina amenazando con acusar a Luna con Artemis, Luna preocupada por la tristeza de Serena y Serena inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su casa Serena subió a su habitación y se aventó a la cama. Su amiga y consejera solo la miraba atenta

-Ocurre algo?

-Has pensado alguna vez que no puedes contra el destino?

-Por algo se llama destino, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por más que intento alejarme todo me arroja al mismo camino

-Te refieres a Seiya?

-No, hablo de Darién

-No entiendo

-No me gusta estar sola Luna, Seiya me ve como amiga y yo…

-Tu como lo ves?

-Como un amigo, quizá, no lo sé. Haruka no me ha buscado, parece estar bien sin mi

-Y Darién?

-Darién sigue ahí, es a quien siento "seguro" y como te dije no me gusta estar sola.

-Serena, deberías pensar bien…

-Ya lo he decidido, arreglare las cosas con Darién, todo volverá a como debió ser – Después de todo mi estrella me ve solo como una amiga, si él me ve así, yo también lo veré igual

Y tras este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

S&S

En otro lugar de la cuidad una rubia de cabellos cortos contemplaba la luna. Pensando en la heredera de ese reino, en su amada gatita. Le dolía estar lejos de ella, pero le dolió más las palabras dichas por ella. Debía buscarla, aclarar todo entre ellas. Sabía que había hecho mal en portarse de esa manera, era solo que no podía evitar sentir celos. Ella no era nadie comparada con el príncipe de la tierra, ella no merecía el resplandor de la luna, ella una simple guerrera. Quizá era lo mejor estar lejos de su gatita, esperaría un poco más, si ella no la buscaba, si no sabía nada de ella, ella la buscaría. Muy pronto terminarían las vacaciones. Antes de eso buscaría a Serena. Si, en esa semana arreglaría las cosas. Al menos le explicaría sus sentimientos, y dejaría que su princesa tomara una decisión.

S&S

A la mañana siguiente Sere buscaba una forma de hablar con Darién, había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, buscaba el pretexto perfecto para llamarlo cuando llego un mensaje de él.

"Buenos días princesa, ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos?"

Inmediatamente respondió poniendo el lugar y la hora. Se baño y se arreglo para ver a su "querido Darién"

Cuando llego al restaurant Darién la esperaba con un ramo de rosas blancas, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Si tenía alguna duda, ese gesto lo borro todo.

-Hola princesa

-Hola Darién – Mientras besaba su mejilla

-Que quieres desayunar? – Al ver que su princesa no respondía y solo miraba el ramo de rosas agrego – Perdón por el atrevimiento, se que quedamos como amigos pero, aun no te olvido Serena.

-Darién, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso. Yo aun siento algo por ti

-Serena, mi amor, ¿quieres que lo volvamos a intentar? – La miraba con ternura, cariño, y quizá amor

-Si

Se sentía la peor mentirosa, aunque en parte no mentía, sentía algo por él. Era el único con quien sabía que tenía un futuro "seguro". No quería volver a sufrir por el abandono como con su ratona, no quería ver lo que la distancia y el tiempo hacia como con su estrella. Darién nunca le había sido infiel, al menos no que ella supiera y después de esos años el estaba ahí, diciendo quererla aun. Si, él era lo mejor para ella.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos, ella lo invito al fin de semana con sus amigas y los chicos, el acepto gustoso, no perdería una vez más a su princesa.

Haruka se había cansado de esperar, decidió ir a casa de su gatita pero cuando llego la vio besando al príncipe de la tierra, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Por eso estaba lejos de ella, por eso no la había llamado. Con su orgullo por los suelos dio media vuelta y se alejo. Una vez más lloraría por la culpa de esa niña, una vez más se daba cuenta que el destino era cruel.

S&S

En otro planeta, lejos de la tierra. La misteriosa mujer del concierto entraba a una habitación oscura.

-Mi señora – Haciendo una reverencia – He encontrado al príncipe

-Bien hecho Basalt – Dijo una figura desde las sombras

-Cuando comenzaremos con la venganza?

-Primero debes encontrar a la heredera del imperio lunar. Sé que ha reencarnado en este nuevo mundo, búscala, cuando sepas donde se encuentra llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan

-Si mi señora – Tras decir esto salió del lugar

-Por fin pagaras todos nuestros años de sufrimiento Princesa Serenity

* * *

POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN... TENGO BUENAS RAZONES PARA ESTE RETRAZO, PRIMERO LA INSPIRACION ME ABANDONO Y SEGUNDO CUANDO ESA VAGA (MI INSPIRACION) VOLVIO ME OPERARON DE LA MANO ASI Q ANDO ESCRIBIENDO SOLO CON UNA.

ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SI YA SE QUE CAMBIE A LOS PROTAGONISTAS PONIENDO A SERE Y SEI Y AHORA SERE REGRESA CON DARIEN, ES SOLO QUE LAS COSAS NO SERAN FACILES, PERO AL MENOS TIENEN YA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE AL FINAL ESTARAN JUNTOS.

NO CONTESTO REVIEWS XQ NO ME HAN DEJADO ¬¬ MALAS!

BUENO ESPERO LEAN Y COMETEN... BYE BYE


	7. TODO SE COMPLICA

UN CAP MAS, HAY QUE APROVECHAR QUE MI INSPIRACION REGRESO. EN EL CAP VIENE LA CANCION SHOW ME LOVE DE T.A.T.U.

* * *

Cap. 7. Todo se complica

Haruka se había cansado de esperar, decidió ir a casa de su gatita pero cuando llego la vio besando al príncipe de la tierra, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Por eso estaba lejos de ella, por eso no la había llamado. Con su orgullo por los suelos dio media vuelta y se alejo. Una vez más lloraría por la culpa de esa niña, una vez más se daba cuenta que el destino era cruel.

Había decidido regresar a su casa, pero se dijo a si misma que no se rendiría, había ido ahí para arreglar las cosas con su gatita, al menos hablaría con ella, eso no podía acabar ahí. Dio media vuelta y piso el acelerador a fondo. Cuando estuvo frente a su casa se sentía tan nerviosa, tan indefensa. Se armo de valor, todo era por Ella, toco el timbre, a los pocos segundos salió la mama de Serena.

-Haruka! Buenas tardes, pasa, pasa. Buscas a Serena, hay esa niña tan ocupada con sus amigas y más ahora que volvieron esos chicos, los hermanos Kou – Haruka no parecía prestarle atención hasta ese momento

-Los hermanos Kou?

-Si, no has visto las noticias? – Encendiendo la tele- Anoche dieron un concierto, Serena fue a verlos. Deja llamo a Serena, llego hace poco, creo que salió con ese joven, Darién.

-Si, gracias

Haruka veía la nota del concierto, el reportero decía algo sobre una canción con dedicatoria y que todas las jóvenes deseaban ser el "dulce bombón" del apuesto Seiya Kou. La señora de los vientos solo apretaba los puños. Ese tonto Kou, como se atrevía a llamarla así, ella la había llamado así, cabeza de bombón, cuando su gatita pensaba que era hombre, cuando la beso por primera vez (N/A: Eso ocurre en el manga). Sus recuerdos viajaron a mejores épocas junto a su amada rubia. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tos "discreta".

-Gatita – Acercándose a ella

-Que quieres? – Le decía en susurros mientras miraba a la cocina

-Hablar – Entendía que le preocupaba que las escucharan – Vamos a dar una vuelta

-Está bien – Acepto tras un suspiro, aviso que saldría y subió al auto de Haruka - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quería disculparme, por nuestra discusión del otro día

-No crees que ya es un poco tarde? Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Le decía con lágrimas en sus ojos "¿Por qué ahora me buscas?"

-Perdóname, cree que tú me buscarías, espere por días, fui una tonta. Estaba furiosa por lo que dijiste ese día…

-Pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerme eso!

-A que te refieres? – No entendía porque tanto enojo, ¿en verdad se había excedido con su escena de celos?

-Te fui a buscar, si lo hice, hace días. Llame a la puerta, no abría nadie, use mi llave y entre y… y yo te vi!

-No te entiendo… - Intentando tomar su mano

-Estabas ahí, en la cama, nuestra cama, con Michiru! – Quitando su mano de entre las de Haruka

-Eso no es cierto, eso jamás paso, yo no he visto a Michiru – Hablaba en susurros, algo no andaba bien

-Lo que más me dolió es que no hieras nada, solo te quedaste ahí en la cama mirando!

-Eso no es cierto! Eso jamás paso! – No entendía que pasaba – Yo te amo, jamás te lastimaría!

-Ya es tarde para decir eso, yo… yo… yo decidí regresar con Darién, al menos el no me engañara – Esas palabras le dolieron en lo hondo de su corazón a la pelicorto

-Estas segura de ello?

Si, por favor, si en verdad me amas, no me busques mas mi ratona – Mientras le acariciaba el rostro pudo sentir una lagrima – No llores Ruka

-Si es lo que ordena princesa no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello – Su mirada se encontraba vacía

-No me llames así, por favor

-Lo siento, solo la trato con el respeto que se merece. Yo solo soy una guerrera que le debe lealtad – No podía evitar sentir que su mundo se desmoronaba, y para no gritar, no hacer algo solo apretaba las manos en el volante – Llegamos, mañana traeré sus cosas. Descanse princesa.

Serena sabía que había herido a alguien importante para ella. Pero ella la había visto, no entendía porque se negaba a aceptarlo. Se quedo parada en la puerta de su casa viendo el auto alejarse y a pesar de ser un día cálido ella sintió frio.

POV Haruka

_Esto fue un accidente  
No de esos en los que suenan las sirenas  
Sino de los que nunca son advertidos  
De repente estamos desmoronándonos_

Porque las cosas siempre me salen tan mal?, ¿de qué hablaba mi gatita? ¡Todo esto era una equivocación! Me siento vacía, solo soy una coraza, mi corazón se rompe. Es el peor dolor de mi vida, más que las heridas de guerra, más que la muerte misma, este dolor es aun peor. Duele, duele demasiado pero no hay forma de detenerlo, no hay fin. No ganare, solo perderé todo, si al menos muriera el dolor se detendría. Acelero al máximo el auto, corro a una gran distancia. Pero ni la velocidad me hace sentir bien.

_Dime cómo nunca haz sentido  
Delicada o inocente  
Todavía dudas de que  
El que tengamos fe tenga algún sentido_

¿De qué sirvió todo lo que sacrificamos? ¡Dimos todo por el nada! Porque al final ella estaba con sus "amigas" estaba al lado del príncipe. ¡Luchamos por nada! ¡Siempre fue una guerra perdida! Todos esos años a su lado fueron una ilusión. Acelero más y mas, salgo a la carretera, el dolor no desaparece. ¿Cuántas vidas tendré que soportar esto?

Dime lo que nunca haz considerado  
Arremetiendo o dañando  
Aún hay alguien que pierde porque  
No hay forma de dar vuelta atrás

Quisiera volver el tiempo, no para no dejar todo por ella, quiero regresar para nunca dejarla a ella. Ella es la que gana en esta situación, recupero todo lo que dejo. Yo solo lo perdí todo, la perdí a ella. Mi gatita me pidió que me alejara. Esto no podía ser. Odio el maldito destino, odio ese futuro que se nos presento maravilloso, pero no puedo tener esos pensamientos, ella es mi princesa y le debo lealtad, debo ser fiel a ella. Debo respetar y acatar sus órdenes. Me doy cuenta que la velocidad no sirve de nada, lagrimas necias corren por mis mejillas, me impiden la visión. Detengo el auto, me abrazo a mi misma y lloro. Ruego que así salga el dolor. Odio perder, y ahora perdí contra el destino, y sé que no me dará una revancha.

_Observando fijamente tu fotografía  
Todas las cosas ahora en el pasado  
Nunca sentí tan solitaria  
Deseo que puedas mostrarme amor  
_

Lloro por un largo rato. Abro la guantera del auto, ahí está mi más valioso tesoro, ese que nadie sabía que existía, la foto de nosotras juntas, años atrás cuando bailamos juntas, yo con mi traje blanco y Serena con ese hermoso vestido rosa. Todos esos momentos juntas, incluso esos momentos donde estaba el pesado de Seiya, lo admito lo quería lejos de mi gatita porque estaba celosa. Tantos recuerdos maravillosos. Pero ahora todo estaba en el pasado, jamás regresaría.

_Muéstrame amor, Antes de que abras la puerta_

_Muéstrame amor, Antes de que me levante del suelo  
Muéstrame amor, Antes de que esté dentro de mis poros  
Muéstrame amor, Antes de que grite por más_

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así, hubiera disfrutado mas mis momentos a su lado. Le hubiera demostrado todo el amor que sentía por ella. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Ahora qué hare con todo ese amor? ¿Quién se quedara con todos esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué todo ese dolor?

_Actos casuales de locura  
Incidentes triviales  
Casualidades y sorpresas  
Otro estado de conciencia_**  
**

No entiendo de que hablo sobre Michiru, yo no la he visto, jamás le haría algo así, algo como lo que ella me hizo. ¿Por qué ahora que todo termino esta también esa estrella aquí? ¿Por qué ahora Darién la busca? Son demasiadas cosas juntas. ¿Por qué ahora le preocupa el futuro? Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas coincidencias, la casualidad se confabula con el destino. Y yo me siento derrotada, siento como si no fuera yo. Todo lo que soy esta con ella. Sé que sin ella ya no seré la misma.

_Tú juegas a juegos, yo hago trampas  
Chicas y chicas, pero tú eres la única  
Como un juego de levantar palos  
Jugado por jodidos lunáticos_

Sigo pensando en lo que dijo de Michiru, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Ella es la única para mi, si es cierto antes de ella era una coqueta, pero a ella le fui fiel, di todo por ella. Maldito futuro. Todos llegaron a arruinar nuestra felicidad, el príncipe hubiera estado bien en estados unidos. Ya no necesitamos ser sailor, todo está en calma. Podíamos olvidar esa otra vida. ¿Por qué la vida me destino ser sailor? Odio este jodido destino. Pareciera que juega con todos nosotros.

Muéstrame amor, Antes de que abras la puerta  
Muéstrame amor, Antes de que me levante del suelo

Muéstrame amor, Antes de que esté dentro de mis poros  
Muéstrame amor, Antes de que grite por más  
Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor  
Dame todo lo que deseo**  
**

No puedo más con este sentimiento que me destroza por dentro, tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que gritar, tengo que sacarlo de mí o explotare. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me haces esto Serena? ¿Porque todo termina así? – No puedo más y exploto, grito mi desesperación - ¿Por qué? ¿Porque?

Mi voz se ahoga lentamente, el llanto me vence de nuevo. Solo puedo abrazarme y llorar, llorar por el amor perdido, por el futuro destrozado, la utopía rota, el amor sin dueño que queda en mi cuerpo. Llorar por todo esto que tengo dentro, toda la rabia, la impotencia, todo mi mundo que se deshace, es llevado lejos de mí por un viento que no soy capaz de controlar. Mi felicidad que se escapa de mis manos. De actriz he pasado a ser una simple espectadora de esta retorcida obra que se volvió mi vida. Vida que no es vida sin Serena.

S&S

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa, Rei se encontraba frente al fuego sagrado, aunque en los años pasados todo había estado tranquilo, no había nuevos enemigos, no podía darse el lujo de confiarse. Y al parecer estaba en lo correcto. El fuego sagrado le mostraba una nueva visión.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, podía ver los estragos de una batalla, marcas de ataques, sus amigas derrotadas en el piso. Su rostro se lleno de terror pero siguió avanzando. Y lo siguiente que vio fue lo más horrible. Una mujer extremadamente blanca, con cabello y ojos negros, sujetaba por el cuello a Sailor Moon, robándole toda su energía. Podía ver la palidez en su princesa, y llego el momento en que toda la vida escapo de ella. La mujer con mirada triunfante la aventó hasta al otro lado de la oscura habitación.

Príncipe Vulcano, la heredera de la Luna ha sido vencida – Decía arrodillándose a la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre.

El estaba por salir de las sombras, Rei pudo ver un cabello negro, unos ojos zafiros y entonces su visión cambio.

Se encontraba en el presente, lo que parecía ser ese mismo día y veía como miles de personas eran atacadas y desprovistas de su energía.

Su visión acabo y se dio cuenta que era hora de que las sailor volvieran. Corrió a localizar a las chicas.

En diferentes lugares de la cuidad todas escucharon el mismo llamado.

Hay problemas, tenemos que ir al parque No. 10. La cuidad necesita las Sailor.

* * *

BUENO AHORA YA APARECIERON LOS ENEMIGOS, SI CREO QUE ME PROYECTE UN POCO CON LA ESCENA DE HARUKA, PERO ASI SALIO Y NO LO PIENSO CAMBIAR.

AHORA SI A TRABAJAR EN EL CAP SIG. CUIDENSE MUCHO, BYE BYE

X CIERTO ESTE CAP TIENE DEDICATORIA A MI ANGEL OSCURO, MI SEIYA PERSONAL, GRAX POR TODO!


	8. ¿PRINCIPE?

MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRAZO, NO ME MATEN PORFA... MES CANSADO... METI LA MANO DONDE NO DEBIA Y NO PODIA ESCRIBIR BIEN Y EN 2 DIAS TENGO EL EXAM DE INGRESO A LA UNI. LES DEJO AQUI UN CAP CORTO PARA QUE VEAN QUE SIGO VIVA.

* * *

Cap. 8 ¿Príncipe?

En diferentes lugares de la cuidad todas escucharon el mismo llamado.

-Hay problemas, tenemos que ir al parque No. 10. La cuidad necesita las Sailor.

Y segundos después del llamado de Rei todos pudieron sentir una energía negativa proveniente del parque No. 10.

S&S

Sailor moon fue la primera en llegar al lugar. Miro a su alrededor horrorizada, miles de cuerpos sin energía, Basalt se encontraba en el centro de esa escena.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar un día… - Sailor moon comenzaba su discurso cuando fue interrumpida por el ataque de Basalt

-Meteorite galaxy! –Una ráfaga de energía se dirigió directo a la rubia

En el último momento la princesa fue quitada del camino del ataque por Sailor star fighter

-Bombón estas bien? – Mientras le quitaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro – Quien eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Este no es momento para formalismos… príncipe – Haciendo una reverencia – Usted recordara quien soy. Heredera de la luna- Mirando hacia Serena que había perdido su transformación- Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, prepárese para lo peor – Y tras decir eso desapareció.

S&S

Al día siguiente todas las chicas, los Kou y Darién, se encontraban en el templo Hikawa. Rei les había explicado una vez más su visión. Serena y Seiya habían contado lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Lo que aun no me explico es ¿Por qué te llamo príncipe? – Artemis miraba confundido a Seiya

-Tenías tu transformación de sailor, eras una mujer ¿No habrás escuchado mal? – Mina miraba divertida al pelinegro de coleta.

-Yo sé lo que escuche! – Grito exasperado a la hiperactiva rubia

-Yo creo que lo confundió con nuestro príncipe, a lo mejor la falla la vista y pensó que era Darién – Todos miraron a Hotaru con una enorme gotita en la cabeza

-Como sea, no estamos aquí por mí, estamos aquí porque esto significa una nueva amena… - Explicaba un molesto Seiya

-Yo creo que también es importante el saber porque te ha llamado así – Lo interrumpió el peli plateado - Siempre hemos sido Sailor, siempre hemos sido mujeres, los hermanos Kou son solo un disfraz, pero no sabemos nada de nuestro pasado Sei, no sabemos nada de nuestra infancia, nuestros padres, nada! – Decía Yaten mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa – Quizá exista una razón por la cual te ha llamado así, quizá no toda nuestra vida sea cumplir una misión de Sailor – Todos bajaron la mirada al conocer esos nuevos detalles de la vida de los 3 cantantes.

-Como sea, debemos dedicarnos a investigar más sobres ese príncipe vulcano, eso nos ayudara, ya que es toda la información que tenemos – Artemis siempre mostrando su sabiduría

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio hasta que el grito de Amy hizo que voltearan a ver a la persona que estaba junto a ella. Rei se encontraba con la mirada vacía y de su boca salía una voz que no era la de ella, una voz que solo Serena reconoció, la misma que escucho e su enfrentamiento con Galaxia.

-Se enfrentan a una nueva prueba, el pasado y el presente que unen una vez más, este evento podría modificar el futuro que conocen. La única manera de salir victoriosos es encontrar el amor más puro y desinteresado que ha existido en el universo, ese amor que se fundó por la admiración al resplandor de la luna. Encuentren al poseedor de ese sentimiento y todo se resolverá.

Y tras decir esto Rei cayo inconsciente.

* * *

YA SE QUE ESTA MEGA CORTO PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SOLO PRESENTO MI EXAM Y ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR JEJEJE... AHORA LOS REVIEWS

**ANTITOS**: PIEDAD, TEN PIEDAD... SEGURO YA TIENES UNA IDEA DE POR DONDE VA ESTO. Y SOBRE EL PRINCIPE VULCANO PUES, SEI NO ES EL UNICO CON OJOS ZAFIRO. SI POBRE DE MI HARU KERIDA, CASI LLORO, PERO BUENO ASI TIENEN QUE SER LAS COSAS. NES LEEMOS PRONTO Y YA ACTUALIZAAA

**REI:** UN POCA ATRAZADA PERO AKI ANDO, ME METERE PERO JEJE PASAME EL LINK :P, SOY MEDIA DESPISTES JEJEJE... YA SUBE NUEVOS CAP, ESTAS PEOR QUE YO!... COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO?... BESOS NENA

**BERMELLON**: JAJAJ QUISA NO SEA LA GRAN COSA PERO OIE ES LA HEREDERA DE LA LUNA, PIENSA LO QUE GANA QUIEN ESTE CON ELLA (NO ES Q SEA INTERESADA) JAJA BIEN ENTRENADA, MUCHAS PORNOS Y TENIENDO COMO AMIGA A MINA JAJAJA

**ANALANG**: GRAX POR TU COMENTARIO, LA VERDAD YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE HABIA ALGO ENTRE ELLASY AL LEER EL MANGA PUES CREI ESO MAS

**PELUCHES**: JEJE QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA... JEJE Y LOS HIELOS TANTO SERE COMO YO TENEMOS UNA AMIGA LOCA CON IDEAS RARAS, SI HABLO DE MINA JAJAJA... TRANQUILA VERAS QUE AL FINAL TODO SE ACLARA... POR CIERTO ME GUSTA MUCHO TU NUEVO FIC XD.. AUNQUE QUIEN ES EL SEIYA DE CABELLO CORTO?

**BANSHEEYRIS**: SI YO SIEMPRE ME IMAGINE ESO TAMBIEN, PERO CUANDO LEES EL MANGA Y VES EL BESO ENTRE ELLAS DICES QUE AHI HAY ALGO. RECUERDA QUE SERENA ES UNA NIÑA LLORONA AUNQ EN EL FONDO ES FUERTE LE CUESTA TRABAJO SER CONSIENTE DE ESO

**ISABELLA**: GRAX POR TU OPINION.. ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE XD


	9. DEDICATORIAS, CELOS Y CONFESIONES

NO, NO ESTABA MUERTA. YO NO, MI INSPIRACION SI. HABIA ESCRITO MUCHAS COSAS Y AL = QUE A UNA AMIGA NO ME SALIA NADA QUE MA GUSTARA, HASTA ESTE CAP.

COMO SIEMPRE YO CON MIS CANCIONES. EN ESTE CAP HAY 2: YO NECESITO - SIGNOS DIFERENTES... Y... EL AMOR DE MI VIDA - TIERRA SANTA

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

* * *

CAP. 9: DEDICATORIAS, CELOS Y CONFESIONES.

Habían pasado 2 días desde la profecía de Rei, dos días en los que Basalt había realizado más ataques. Solo 2 ataques más pero con muchas víctimas. Las sailor se enfrentaron a ella, salieron muy heridas. Y en ambas ocasiones Basalt se retiro cuando Fighter llego. Eso las desesperaba. Al menos ya sabían que su nombre era Balsalt y robaba energía para su señora. ¿Su señora? Entonces ¿Quien era el príncipe vulcano?

Rei estaba consternada, esa visión la confundía. Cabello oscuro y ojos zafiros. Conocía a 2 personas que tenían esa caracteristica, 2 personas que estaban muy cerca de su amiga, pero solo 1 de ellos era un príncipe y solo él había hecho sufrir demasiado a su princesa. Pero no! Darién era el heredero de la tierra, su nombre como príncipe era Endimión no Vulcano. ¿Y si vulcano era un titulo? ¡Basta! Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas se decía. Todas conocían el futuro prometedor para Darién y serena, el jamás la dañaría, no de esa manera… jamás, pero ya antes lo había hecho, cuando fue comandante del Negaverso. A Rei ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo mismo. Su sueño y aparte esa voz que salió de ella. Eran demasiadas cosas para todos. Decidió rendirse por esa noche y mejor irse a dormir. Solo lograría que le estallara la cabeza y de por si luchar contra esa mujer ya era difícil mas difícil seria con una sailor mas. Además al día siguiente había otro concierto de los Three Lights y no podía estar desvelada.

Al día siguiente las 5 chicas se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa. Habían optado por arreglarse ahí y después partir para el concierto. Las outers decidieron no ir a pesar de haber sido invitadas y Darién se reuniría con ellas en el concierto.

**Sere cómo vas con Darién?** – Le cuestiono Rei como quien habla del clima

**Vamos…** - Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros

**Y Haruka?** – Pregunto Mina sin disimular su curiosidad

**Mina! Esas cosas no se preguntan!** – Regaño Rei

**Porque no si es un tema como cualquier otro, como el de Darién**

**Tranquila Rei ella tiene razón**- La disculpo serena – **Haruka ammmmm fuera de las veces que la encontramos en las batallas no me habla, no me mira a los ojos y yo… yo soy demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarla** – Y tras eso los ojos de cielo se humedecieron

**Sere!** – Amy solo la abrazo, ¿Qué podía decirle a su amiga?

**No se preocupen, estoy** bien – Les decía sonriendo pues todas la miraban con pena y un poco tristes.

No sabían que decirle a su amiga, habían decidido no mencionar el tema pero la verdad es que a todas les daba curiosidad y mas a la hiperactiva rubia. Para serena era un tema difícil de tocar, primero por lo mucho que le dolía el tema, quería mucho a esa mujer de cabellos arena, fueron muchos años a su lado y segundo decir que le gustaban las mujeres, bueno solo esa mujer, era algo difícil de hablar.

**¿Qué les parece si nos comenzamos a arreglar? No queremos llegar **tarde - Decía Lita para romper ese incomodo silencio

**Está bien, chicas arriba!** – Grito Serena poniéndose de pie.

Y así todas comenzaron a arreglarse.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos del grupo los chicos planeaban la noche de dedicatorias. 2 de los hermanos estaban emocionados mientras del más pequeño de todos los miraba con el seño fruncido, en verdad el jamás entendería esas cursilerías. Para Yaten solo existía una mujer en su vida, su princesa, aunque desde que regresaron a la tierra un par de ojos azules se le cruzaban por la cabeza a cada a rato, esa voz, su forma de cantar, el querer cumplir sus sueños. Y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en su rubio tormento aunque el jurara que solo le importaba su princesa. Su princesa que ya los había liberado de su deber y ahora por no tener capital para sobrevivir mucho tiempo en la tierra tenían que cantar, y el tenia que soportar a un montón de chicas molestas que decían amarlo sin conocerlo siquiera, si por él fuera jamás haría eso, pero en la tierra eso era lo que eran, no le quedaba de otra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas de Seiya.

**Seiya cállate!** – Grito completamente enojado por la ruptura de su burbuja de tranquilidad

**Perdón pero es que Taiki es un caso perdido, podrás ser muy inteligente hermano pero en este asunto eres un caso perdido. Debes seguir mi ejemplo** – Le comentaba al castaño

**Aja, tu ejemplo, te recuerdo que "Bombón" esta con DARIEN no contigo** – Le respondió Yaten

**Mira figurita de acción mejor cállate, que al menos nosotros 2 tenemos corazón, no como tú que eres un completo iceman**

**Seiya cálmate, mejor salgamos. Dejemos un rato solo a Yaten** – Trataba de calmar las cosas el más alto

En otro lugar de Tokio Darién se arreglaba para irse y cada 5 minutos miraba hacia el cajón de su buro, sabía que lo que esa carta decía no haría muy feliz a su princesa, pero tenía que hacerlo, eso era lo mejor.

La hora del concierto comenzaba, ya todos se encontraban en sus lugares, Darién había llegado con una rosa para serena, eso noche le diría y tenía que preparar el terreno. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas. El concierto de inicio entre juego de luces y la música, los chicos eran en verdad talentosos, tenían muchas canciones nuevas, y las antiguas las cantaban con el mismo sentimiento a pesar de haber encontrado ya su princesa y que esas canciones carecieran ya de sentido.

Serena no podía evitar mirar deslumbrada a Seiya. En los últimos días su amistad había avanzado bastante, ella le había hecho prometerle que ya nunca más habría secretos entre ellos. Aunque se sentía culpable, no habría secretos pero ella no le decía que lo amaba, que él era muy importante para ella, pero ella estaba con Darién, así lo había decidido y no podía arrepentirse de ello, el pensaría que solo jugaba. "hay serena a cuantas personas más piensas lastimar" se decía a misma cada que pensaba en Seiya, en Darién, en Haruka y también en ella misma. Por querer hacer felices a los demás y cumplir su deber se estaba apagando su alegría.

Darién observaba a su novia, de ratos se veía feliz, luego triste, luego feliz. Quizá fuera efecto de las canciones pensaba. Aunque todas ellas solían ser muy animadas. Mejor se olvido por el momento de ello y se dedico a disfrutar del concierto. Esos chicos aun no se ganaban del todo su confianza pero debía admitir que cantaban muy bien.

**Gracias a todos por estar aquí, no saben lo felices que nos hacen** – Agradecía Taiki al público – **A continuación mi hermano Seiya y yo tenemos un par de canciones especiales. La primera, la mía, es para la chica más inteligente que conozco y que me enseño que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, gracias por ver las estrellas conmigo Amy Mizuno.**

La música animada cambio a una más tranquila y se pudo escuchar la voz de Taiki, que a pesar de no ser el vocalista del grupo había insistido mucho en cantar esa canción. Donde quería decir todo lo que no se atrevía de frente.

_Ya son más de 1000 veces,_

_Las que he intentado llamarte_

_Para contarte al fin,_

_Que yo me muero por vos._

_Pero nunca ha sido fácil,_

_Confesarte que me gustas_

_Que tengo fotos tuyas,_

_Por toda mi habitación._

Al escuchar esa parte Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse toda. Y las chicas reirse de su reacción.

…_porque yo necesito tus labios_

_Porque yo necesito tu boca_

_Porque tú eres lo que más quiero yo_

_Porque lo dice mi corazón…_

…_basta con ver tu sonrisa,_

_Para derretirme como un hielo_

_Porque cuando me miras,_

_Tú me despegas del suelo._

_Tu flechazo dio en el blanco,_

_Porque ahora eres lo que yo más quiero_

_Hasta invento 1000 mentiras,_

_Sólo por verte de nuevo…_

_Pero ahora sabrás toda la verdad, _

_Tantas cosas que yo tuve que pasar_

_Lo que tuve que hacer,_

_Para siempre estar a tu lado…_

La peli azul lloraba de felicidad al escuchar esa canción tan linda, había un hermoso brillo en su mirada y el color carmín no abandonaba sus mejillas. Taiki desde el escenario pensaba que se veía tan hermosa

…_porque yo necesito tus labios_

_Porque yo necesito tu boca_

_Porque tú eres lo que más quiero yo_

_Porque lo dice mi corazón…_

Al terminar la canción el castaño se quito la rosa que traía en el saco y se la lanzo al Amy quien seguía llorando de la emoción. El amor que se tenían ambos se podía sentir, era tan evidente al ver la forma en que se miraban.

**Bueno hermano, ya entendimos. Ahora por favor mi canción.** – Decía el pelinegro rompiendo todo el encanto del momento – **Esta canción es para alguien muy importante para mí**- Había decidido no mencionar la palabra bombón puesto que su novio estaba ahí, pero él sabía que era para ella y esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

_Duerme un recuerdo_

_Clavado en mi corazón_

_Es el recuerdo de mi amor_

_En la distancia_

_Siempre añoro volverla a ver_

_Y besar su rostro de mujer_

Al cantar esa canción el no podía evitar recordar todas las veces que soñó con ella, con lo que pasaron juntos, con lo que esperaba pasara cuando se reencontraran.

_Y al soñar la vi_

_Y al despertar no estaba allí_

_Oír su voz_

_Sentir su piel_

Por más que lo intentara sus ojos se humedecían, tantas veces soñando con ella, pero solo eran sueños. Y ahora estaba ahí con otro.

_Pero pronto volveré_

_Y ya no marchare_

_De allí_

_Me miran sus ojos_

_Su encanto rodea mi ser_

_Cuando regreso con ella_

Serena miraba a Seiya muy seria, demasiado seria. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Quería que terminara el concierto para matarlo. En verdad lo mataría.

_Hoy ella me inspira_

_Siempre la amare_

_Porque ella es el amor de mi vida_

_Oír su voz_

_Sentir su piel_

_Pero pronto volveré_

_Y ya no marchare_

_Y yo estaré_

_Allí donde tú estés_

_Yo velaré por ti_

Las lágrimas escurrían por el rostro del joven. Tanto amor guardado. Esperaba que ella lo entendiera. El jamás la dejaría sola. El la amaba, a ella, solo a ella.

Serena apretaba los puños conteniendo su ira.

En cuanto el concierto acabo y Yaten tuvo que agradecer al público y despedirse ya que Taiki se encontraba en su nube y Seiya parecía una fuente. Serena salió corriendo a los camerinos. Todas miraban a Darién, sospechaban que esa canción era para serena. Pero no entendían el enojo de ella, quizá por que a Seiya no le había importado que Darién estuviera ahí. Amy quería llegar a ver a Taiki pero no podía evitar pensar también en serena y su extraña reacción y en Darién quien estaba muy calmado, demasiado.

Al llegar a los camerinos serena jalo a Seiya y le planto una cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar

**Porque nunca me lo dijiste?** – Le gritaba indignada, el jamás espero esa reacción

**Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaras, ahora entiendo que tenía** razón - Mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

**Eres un tonto Seiya Kou! Prometimos que no habría secretos** – Recriminaba y por un momento se olvidaba que ella también tenía secretos con él.

**Perdón Bombón, pero al menos ya lo dije**

**Y de qué manera. Me lo hubieras dicho en privado. Pero bueno… te deseo suerte**

**Suerte?**

**Si, con la que sea "el amor de tu vida" me hubieras dicho antes que te habías enamorado de alguien** –Y se marcho molesta pensando que esa canción era para alguien más a quien Seiya amaba

El solo se quedo completamente confundido en su lugar, hasta que por fin entendió las palabras de la rubia. Corrió a buscarla pero la vio con su novio y se rindió, al menos por esa noche.

En otro lugar Taiki hablaba con Amy, ella aun tenía algunas lágrimas y el rubor en su rostro.

**Amy, yo quería decirte pero no tenía el valor. Te amo** – Mientras la besaba

**Yo también te amo Taiki. Desde antes que se fueran** – Y se abrazaba a el

Las demás chicas alcanzaron a serena mientras le daban un tiempo al par de tortolitos

**Hay yo quisiera que Yaten se atreviera a decir que se muere por mi** – Decía Mina

**Sigue soñando Mina, Yaten es un insensible con todos, menos con Luna** – Le decía Lita a broma

**Serena tonta porque te fuiste así? **

**Ese tonto de Seiya, engreído, presumido. Dijo que no había secretos entre nosotros y le declara su amor a quien sabe quien sin contarme quien es!** – Decía la rubia completamente enojada

Todas la miraron (-.-`) pensando que en verdad serena nunca entendería indirectas

**Chicas le robo un momento a esta lindura** – Decía Darién llevando se a la eterna despistada aparte y pensando en lo molesto que sería la escena siguiente –** Serena quiero hablar contigo**

**Qué ocurre?**

**Sabes que desde que llegue no he conseguido trabajo y he metido solicitudes en todos lados y nada. Aquí en Tokio no hay nada**

**Aja**

**Y ayer me llego la respuesta de un hospital donde dicen que me aceptan, pero es urgente que me presente, me quieren pasado mañana a mas tardar trabajando**

**Felicidades! **– Le decía mientras lo abrazaba **– Eso hay que festejarlo**

**Pero, ese hospital esta en Osaka**

**Te iras de nuevo**

**Te llamare todos los días** – Le decía pensando cómo evitar las lagrimas típicas en ella

**Antes prometiste lo mismo**

**Vendré cuando tenga libre, además ahora estaremos más cerca** – Sabia que ella empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro pero su reacción lo dejo confundido

**Está bien, avísame cuando será tu primer día libre, suerte en tu nuevo trabajo. Ven hay que decirles a las chicas** - Le dijo lo mas sonriente del mundo y se alejo.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, QUE ME TIENE EN SUS FAVORITOS Y EN SUS ALERTAS PERO UN FAVOR. DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO. BUENO, MALO LO QUE SEA PERO DEJENLO. ALGUIEN DIJO ALGUNAS VES QUE LOS REVIEWS SON COMO MONEDAS PARA TODOS LOS Q ESCRIBIMOS AKI ASI QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN SU MONEDITA... UNA LIMOSNITA! JAJAJAJA

ESPERO QUE MI INSPIRACION NO SE TOME VACACIONES DE NUEVO. EN EL PROXIMO CAP LES DARE MAS ACCION Y MENOS MELCOCHA LO PROMETO...

REI GRACIAS POR TU AGRADECIMIENTO... ERES GENIAL NENA... PROMETO MOLESTARTE MAS EN EL FACE...


	10. DESPEDIDAS Y SORPRESAS

NO ESTABA MUERTA... ANDABA EN LA ESCUELA! Y ANTES DE QUE ENTRE A EXAMENES LES DEJO AQUI ESTE CAPITULO. VERAN QUE ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIARON PERO ES NECESARIO PARA PODER PONER LO QUE SIGUE. ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

**CAP. 10 DESPEDIDAS Y SORPRESAS**

**Está bien, avísame cuando será tu primer día libre, suerte en tu nuevo trabajo. Ven hay que decirles a las chicas** - Le dijo lo mas sonriente del mundo y se alejo.

"Darién se marcha de nuevo. No puedo creerlo. Primero Seiya y su amor y ahora Darién se marcha. Me sentiré sola de nuevo"

**Chicas!** – Mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban sus 4 amigas, acompañadas de los hermanos Kou – **Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, tenemos que celebrar esta noche** – Sin mirar siquiera a Seiya

**Porque? ¿Qué ocurre?** – Después de haberse llevado Darién a serena Rei pensaba que quizá muy pronto habría boda

**Darién se va!** – Todos se fueron de espaldas ¿eso era motivo de celebración? – **Consiguió trabajo, pero es en Osaka, tiene que estar pasado mañana. Así q tenemos esta noche para celebrar**

**Me parece buena idea. Ya que cuando yo comience a trabajar no tendré tiempo para estas diversiones**

**Está bien vayamos a Gas Panic**– Concluyo Serena al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo

Al llegar el lugar estaba atestado de gente, música trance a todo volumen, juego de luces multicolores. La rubia de coletas saludo muy amistosamente al de seguridad, le dijo algunas cosas y para sorpresa de todos fueron conducidos al área VIP. Al llegar la camarera pregunto las ordenes de los demás menos lo de Serena.

**Sere a ti no te tomo orden** – Le dijo Amy quien se sentía intimidada en un lugar así

**Ahhh es que yo siempre tomo lo mismo** – Dijo despreocupadamente

**Serena como conoces este lugar?** – Lita miraba a todos lados y no podía creer la cantidad de chavos guapos que había en el lugar

**Mientras ustedes recorrían el mundo, nosotras solíamos venir aquí para relajarnos** – Mirando hacia ningún lado y recordando momentos junto a Haruka

**Vaya bombón! Jamás pensaría que la dulce princesita conociera un lugar así** – Mientras se sentaba a su lado, Darién solo platicaba con Rei de lo más tranquilo

**Ya ves Kou, si tú tienes secretos yo también**

**Yaten! Vamos a bailar, por favoooooooooooorrrrrrr! –** Mientras Mina se le colgaba del brazo y ponía ojitos de perro

**Está bien, solo porque ando de buen humor** – Aunque en su interior el rubio platinado también se moría por bailar con ella

**Y miren a esos 2, no sé porque mi hermano no admite que se muere por la "diosa del amor**" – Decía Taiki mientras miraba la sincera sonrisa de su hermano

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Haruka alguien tocaba el timbre. La señora de los vientos llevaba días en una completa depresión, no soportaba la idea de ver a su gatita con Darién, de tener que luchar a su lado, de no poder tratarla como antes, pero si lo hacía seria más doloroso aun. Seguían llamando a la puerta pero no tenia ánimos de abrir. Y quien fuera que estuviera afuera no tenia ánimos de ceder. Pudo más la insistencia del misterioso visitante y no le quedo de otra más que abrir.

**Ustedes** – En la entrada se encontraban las 3 outers restantes

**Haruka queremos hablar contigo** – Setsuna la miraba con sabiduría

**Si me opongo aun así lo harán, pasen**

**Papa Haruka!**

**Has crecido Hotaru. ¿Qué desean?** – Mirando a Setsuna y a Michiru

**Yo he venido a pedirte perdón por todo. Sé que quizá un decir "lo siento" no arregle todo. Pero tú y yo siempre fuimos las mejores amigas. No perdamos eso por esa niña.**

**Es hora de que salgas de tu depresión papa Haruka. Toma lo bueno que te dejo la princesa y sigue**

**Es cierto Haruka. Además nosotras debemos estar unidas en esta nueva amenaza. Debemos proteger a nuestra princesa** – Al escuchar esas palabras de Setsuna Haruka sintió dolor otra vez pero no lo demostraría, ya no más.

**Tienen razón. Además las entiendo, yo puse en riesgo el futuro. Michiru, te perdono, mas no esperes que las cosas sean como antes.**

Quizá las cosas no serian como antes entre las outers pero una vez limadas algunas asperezas se pusieron a planear su estrategia de combate contra esa mujer Basalt. Ya las tenía cansadas a todas. Y no permitirían que siguiera dañando a más personas. Haruka intentaba ser como antes. Pero la verdad aun no se sentía la misma, sabía que jamás seria la misma. Era muy fácil para ellas decirle que tomara solo lo bueno, que lo olvidara todo, como si fuera tan fácil. Pero lo había decidido no se mostraría débil una vez más. Pero tampoco le daría el mismo trato de antes a su gatita. Ella ya lo había dicho, ahora era su princesa y solo eso.

Todos seguían muy animados en el antro, aunque Darién no quería bailar.

**Darién que ocurre?**

**Nada princesa **– Serena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar ese sobre nombre – es solo que me siento fuera de lugar aquí. Creo que mejor me iré.

**Pero esto es por ti…**

**Lo siento, mañana hablamos **–Y sin decir más solo se fue

**Serena y Darién?** – pregunto Lita al ver a la rubia sentada sola, puesto que Amy había salido al balcón con Taiki, mina seguía bailando con Yaten y Seiya lo hacía con Rei

**Se fue, dijo que no se sentía a gusto**

**Ven, salgamos un rato** – Le dijo al ver en sus ojos tristeza

**Claro**

**Sé que no he sido una buena amiga, que no te apoye cuando debía, que me importo mas mi deber que tu felicidad. Pero ya no quiero ser así, tú y Darién, no están bien. Ya no veo que lo mires con el mismo amor que antes…**

**Sé que dirás que es por Haruka…**

**No, aun antes de ello, me atrevo a decir que desde los chicos se fueron a su planeta perdiste el brillo y la calidez que te caracterizaba.**

**Lita, yo… estoy tan confundida. Quiero a Haruka, pero desde hace tiempo amo a Seiya**

**Entonces porque estas con Darién?**

**Porque quiero hacer ahora las cosas bien, lo que ustedes esperan de mi – Y no podía evitar unas lagrimas rebeldes saliendo de sus orbes azules**

**Serena…**

**Vaya vaya… la princesita de la luna también es vulnerable **

Una voz ya bastante conocida las saco de su plática, pero al voltear Basalt ya había lanzad su ataque, lita se interpuso entre serena y este recibiendo todo el daño.

**Como te atreves?**

**Cállate princesita, no t has dado cuenta que por fin llevare a cabo mi venganza?** – Mientras reunía mas energía

De la nada un haz de energía plateada salió disparado hacia Basalt dejándola gravemente herida. Serena corrió en dirección de donde procedía esa energía, se le hacía tan conocida pero no podía recordar de donde. Pero no pudo ver nada ni a nadie. Entonces recordar a lita y fue hacia ella, le mando un mensaje a Rei pidiendo que bajara.

Al bajar todos encontraron a una lita muy herida. Decidieron llevarla al templo para cuidarla.

**Serena que paso?** – Decía Yaten mientras conducía

**Ya les dije! Llego esa mujer, ataco a lita, me iba a atacar a mi cuando esa energía le dio directamente en el pecho y ella simplemente desapareció**

**Desapareció?** – Pregunto Taiki

**Bueno, no lo sé. Yo fui a buscar la fuente de la energía y ya no vi que paso con ella**

**Como se te ocurre dejar a lita sola serena tonta!**

**Rei no la regañes, sabía que no le podía pasar algo malo** – Amy trataba de calmar a Rei mientras cuidaba a Lita

En otro lugar muy lejos de la tierra.

**Mi señora, yo no pude hacer nada** – decía muy débil Basalt – **Esas sailor me atacaron por sorpresa**

**Mi señora** – Hablaba una voz antipática desde las sombras **– Si me permite, yo vigilaba a Basalt como me lo ordeno, esa energía no procedía de las sailor. Esa energía era muy parecida a la de nuestro señor**

**Basalt, eres una inútil. No has podido hacerles nada a las sailor y además me mientes, no me sirves para nada** – Y sin más lanzo un ataque quitándole la poca vida que le quedaba a Basalt – **Rhyolite ahora tú te encargaras de la misión e investiga la fuente de esa energía.**

* * *

EXTRAÑE PONER CANCIONES EN ESTE CAP PERO YA PARA EL PROX ESTARAN, HAY UNA HERMOSISISISISISIMA DE SEIYA PARA SERENA Y OTRA DE UNA PAREJA QUE ANDA POR AHI... AHORA SI LOS REVIEWS

**ISABELLA1809:** NO TE PREOCUPES AUN ABRA MAS DE HARUKA Y SERENA... YO TAMBIEN AMO A ESA PAREJA

**DIANA200**: SI SERE ES ALGO DESPISTADA, EN ALGUNAS COSAS PERO YA VERAS COMO PARA OTRAS NO TANTO

**LUISA KOU**: JAJAJA SI YA SE QUE ACCION TE REFIERES Y COMO LE DIJE A ISABELLA HABRA MAS S/H Y NOS ESPERA MUCHO S/S XD

**CHIBICHIB**I: A TODAS NOS DUELE VER SUFRIR AL POBRE DE SEIYA PERO TE DIGO ALGO TAMBIEN ME DUELE HACER SUFRIR A HARUKA :( AUNQUE AL FINAL TODOS SERAN FELICEZ Y COMERAN PERDICEZ (JAJAJA OK NO CON LA FRASE)

**REI:** JAJAJA LO DEJARE EN REI XQ PONER TODO TU NOMBRESOTE UFFF... AQUI ESTA EL TAN ESPERADO CAP... ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIARON PERO ES PARA MEJOR, YA VERAZ EL PROX... MUAJAJA HAY MAS MIEL Q ESTARA BUENO SI TIENES TOS JAJAJA Y CUIDADO SI TIENES DIABETES JAJAJA... YA NO ENTRO CASI AL FACE u_u... PERO ANTES DE 15 DIAS TIENES EL PROX CAP (SI LOS DEMAS LECTORES CUMPLEN CON MIS CONDICIONES MUAJAJA)... BESOS DE POCHOLATE CON FRESAAAAA... DE TEKILA NO XQ COMO DIJE LUEGO LA CRUDA ESTA PERRA

**PRINCESSNERAK**: TODOS TENDRAN UN LINDO FINAL YA LO VERAS

GRAX POR ESCRIBIR... Y TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO Y NO ESCRIBEN NADA... PIDO 10 REVIEWS PARA SUBIR EL PROX CAP... MUAJAJA SI IA ME PUSE EXIGENTE JAJAJA


	11. ¿Y SI YO TAMBIEN SIENTO LO MISMO?

Cap. 11 ¿Y si yo también siento lo mismo?

Serena POV

Aun sigo en shock después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. no puedo dejar de reprocharme por ser tan irresponsable y dejar sola a Lita. Por no reaccionar a tiempo y transformarme. Yaten y Rei no dejan de regañarme por ello. Amy y Taiki cuidan de Lita, Mina y Seiya son los que me han hecho compañía en estas horas. Darién no responde mis llamadas, estoy preocupada por el, aunque no lo ame como se supone debo hacerlo me preocupa que esa horrible mujer le hiciera algo.

**Bombón te encuentras bien?** – No me di cuenta cuando Seiya y yo nos quedamos solos

**Si, estoy bien**

**No es cierto. Te noto muy diferente. Desde que regresamos te he notado diferente**

**Sigo igual** – Que gran mentira es esa

**Porque no confías en mi?**

**Porque no me contaste que habías conocido a alguien?**

**Porque no he conocido a nadie**

**Y la canción para quien era?** – Seiya solo suspiro y miro al cielo, quizá sea alguien de su planeta

**Serena, recuerdas lo que te dije hace años, en aquella terraza de la prepa, antes del ultimo concierto y cuando nos fuimos?** – Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo no era capaz de interpretar esa mirada

**Algo –** le dije avergonzada, claro que recordaba todo lo que me había dicho pero aun no se si el todavía me ama, quizá me dira que lo olvide

**Que es eso algo que recuerdas bombon**? – me pregunto mientras alzaba mi rostro para verme fijamente a los ojos

**Me pediste ocupar el lugar de darien, dijiste que me secuestrarias después del concierto… y no lo hiciste** – porque dije eso ultimo? El ver sus ojos hace que sienta tanta paz que termino diciendo cosas que siento pero no quiero que el sepa

**Y que te dije cuando me fui?** – me acariciaba muy suavemente el rostro

**Que nunca te olvidarías de mi** – malditas lagrimas, me traicionan y aparecen cuando menos quiero

**Crees que me olvide de ti?** – me limpio con su dedo una lagrima sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos – **creo que me equivoque de canción, debi haber cantado esta:**

_Aquel dia que te vi casi me muero_

_tenia mucho sin saber de ti_

_senti que se me hacia pequeño el cuerpo_

_senti que te queria y es asi_

_Te vi a los ojos y algo te faltaba_

_bajabas la mirada y nada_

_no decias una pálabra_

Amo cuando Seiya canta, y amo mas cuando es para mi, porque ¿si es para mi?

_Estoy sin saber que hacer_

_no te vayas abrazame_

_yo se que alguien te espera pero espera_

_nunca te dije_

_que desde un principio_

_yo te ame_

_no te vayas_

_Se que te falle_

_que prometia cosas que jamas cumpli_

_y ahora me arrepiento y_

_se que verte fue_

_un castigo y me duele que_

_te pude tener_

_y te deje partir y_

_por favor escuchame_

Su mirada me tenia cautivada, que tienen sus ojos que no puedo dejar de mirarlos

_Si aun hay algo que se puede hacer_

_Hola como estas como te ha ido_

_queria decirte mas pero calle_

_y aunque sobraban mas de mil palabras_

_se que te recordaba cosas que_

_tal vez hicieron_

_que algun dia me amaras_

_quedamos en luego me llamas_

_pero tu no contestabas_

Sus ojos, su voz, esta sensación de paz que siento al estar con el. Esto que jamás he sentido con nadie pero se me hace tan familiar. ¿sera que estas relacionado con mi vida pasada? ¿eres parte de mi futuro?

_Estoy sin saber que hacer_

_no te vayas abrazame_

_yo se que alguien te espera pero espera_

_nunca te dije_

_que desde un principio_

_yo te ame_

_no te vayas_

_Se que te falle_

_que prometia cosas que jamas cumpli_

_y ahora me arrepiento y_

_se que verte fue_

_un castigo y me duele que_

_te pude tener_

_y te deje partir y_

_por favor escuchame_

_Si aun hay algo que se puede hacer_

**Bombon, yo jamás he dejado de amarte** – y sin mas me beso

Tantos años soñando con esto, sin saber que sentiría, como seria. Ahora entiendo por que dicen que con un beso puede uno tocar el cielo, asi me siento con su beso.

**Disculpa, hice algo mal** – me decía la verme llorando

**No, no hiciste nada mal, es solo que este momento es tan perfecto** – el me miro un poco confundido –** yo también te amo Seiya** – y ahora fui yo quien comenzó el beso

Seiya POV

¿Mi bombon me ama? Si, me ama. Es ella quien me esta besando. Que dulces son sus labios.

Se siente tan bien el poderla besar por fin

**Bombon, la canción era para ti, la escribi poco después que me fui… y esta, cuando te volvi a ver. Se que yo no soy un príncipe, que solo soy un… una guerrera. Que no soy de este planeta. Soy un egosentrico, vanidoso, castroso. Pero con esos y todos mis demás defectos quiero que sepas que te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo.** – la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que parecen haber recuperado su brillo. Es demasiada vanidad pensar que estaba asi por mi

**Tonto** – esa palabra me dejo helado, hice algo mal –** yo no soy una princesa, soy solo Serena, una niña torpe a la que nada parece salirle bien. No quiero un príncipe, no quiero un futuro perfecto** – puedo ver como odia decir la palabra futuro-** yo te amo a ti asi como eres: egocéntrico, vanidoso, castroso, con unas cuantas arrugas, adicto a las hamburgesas**

**Ey! Arrugas? En verdad ya tengo arruguas?** – no puedo creerlo, será que desde que llegue no me he puesto mis cremas, que bueno que siempre traigo un espejo

**No es cierto, no tienes arrugas, aunque algo tendresmos que hacer con tu adicción**

**Pero si tu comes mas que yo bombon**! – como puede decir que soy adicto a las hamburgesas, aunque hablar de ellas ya me dio hambre – **vamos a comprar unas!**

**Seiya no podemos irnos asi nada mas…** - me vira y mira adentro

**Fácil, yo me encargo** – saco mi cel le mando un mensaje a Mina – **listo, asi aprovechamos y les traemos algo de comer**


End file.
